An American Dragon in Danville
by Oceanscope
Summary: My life was an entire mess, i just need a break, find someone who can help me, but later i meet a strange triangular dude and his British step-brotah. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE R
1. Prologue: Outside the big cities

_Well, this is my 1st fanfic after few months of absence; this is an X-over that continues where the fudogg's "Goodbye" fanfic. After drew another X-over the inspiration comes in._

_Summary: 2 weeks after leave Rose in Hong Kong, Jake's family goes to Danivlle for an apparent pacific weekend, but really, Lao Shi (Jake's Grandpa) was called by the Dragon Council to discuss the possible trust for Jake's dad to near the Magic World Community in a secret place on the city, but for now, to Jake is not allowed to use his dragon powers for a while_

_With all the stress accumulated, during the walk, he meets Phineas and Ferb, and he doesn't need his dragon instincts to help him with his situation (if they can understanding it and keep it a secret). But the only one who notices something fishy with him is Candace, and someone who wants to hurt him_

_Meanwhile, Perry battles with Doofenshmirtz in two plans with this story: one is about turning all rolling vehicles into rocks and another one involving a Kraken-like robot with tentacles with a metal and "SPHINX HAIR!" alloy_

_An out of the normal plain adventure is nearing in Danville _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long and Phineas and Ferb _

**An American Dragon in Danville**

**Prologue: Outside the big cities**

"_Two weeks have passed since I tell her…"_

_6:00 AM_

Jake wakes up from the bed from a bed of a room in a hotel: his black and green hair was very messy and he decides to put his hands on the sleeves of his blue sleeping shorts and arrange his white shirt and he decides to see the view of the window of his room, and with a 'bad night' face he says

"Good night, Dumbville" and later Jake's cell phone vibrates, don't rings because he doesn't want wakes up the family and make a dismay.

"Yo" in a sleepy tone

_Jake, bro, I finally contact you_

"¿Trixie?"

_Yeah, your friend Trixie that tries to contact you _

And later is heard another voice

_Don't forget about your bro, Spud_

"I want the two in the phone"

"_Dude" _says Spud _"You ain't the same Jake that I almost meet all my life"_

"Tell me, when I changed"

"_Two weeks ago, after the Hong Kong incident" _says Trixie _"You almost keep looking that picture, you almost don't go outside, you pour tears in the couple scenes, I mean you get total mess-up"_

"And what do you think that I gonna tell to Danika"

"_That doesn't matter for now" _says Trixie_ "The point is that bitter side of you is overing with you, and that fella, makes us very upset"_

"_I'm not upset" _says Spud

In the other side of the cell phone, Trixie looks with a scolding face and Spud says at the phone

"_We're pretty upset" _says Spud

"Well, my family is out of the city for the weekend and I hope that I get better"

"_Good, just call me---" _says Trixie

"_Us Trixie, Us!" _

"_Us when you get over it, OK?"_

"Fine"

"Bye" and hangs out but later sees his younger sister, Haley that was on her pajamas and hugging her pillow

"Jake, leave the early wake ups for school"

"Fine" and before he can climb the bed, he sighs and fell asleep

_9:00 AM_  
Jake's family (consisting on his brown-haired American Dad almost dressed like a tourist with green shirt and brown shorts, her mother with a purple blouse and gray pants, Haley with her pink blouse and purple flowered skirt) was ready to depart to know Danville

"Jakers, come on" says his dad "We gonna meet the city"

"He must ending the world's resource of gel, again" says Haley joking

"I heard ya" says Jake "I'm coming" and later Jake appears on a good new look: his trademark red jacket was turn into a short-sleeved jacket with a circle on the front over a black shirt, blue long pants, and black and grey tennis he gets his skateboard on hand

"Now am I ready" says Jake

_Next time, Jake goes to the park and meets someone who can help him from his situation, forming the true beginning of the story._

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **first of all, I got problems to decide who villain of the AmDrag world I gonna put on the fanfic so please give me ideas

Second, I decide to change Jake's outfit to make him more cooler for what nears (I mean High School) so tell me it's OK

And final, it's gonna be large the fanfic so if this got great success, I can make a series with that, well it's all

OP61 is out, PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1: First Impression

_Well, this is the first chapter of the fic._

_The story begins with Jake's family going out to Danville to see the city but this would be the beginning of a new friendship and a new adventure._

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

_11:59 PM_

Jake is walking with his family in a tree-surrounded part of Danville Park, where a old man in a navy blue and golden robe and a grey bulldog (Lao-Shi and Fu Dog)

"Dad" says Haley to her dad "You need to go again to another audience"

"I need to" says his dad trying to comfort her younger daughter

"The Dragon Council needs to get an audience so he can be authorized"

"For what" say Jake in a joke

"You know it well than everyone; kid" says the dog "This things not happens everyday and this will take some time to repair"

"Maybe you're right, I mean how much people find the magic things and if we considerate the number is few is they're parents" says Jake and later turns to his dad "I hope I don't offend you"

"None takin'" says Jonathan scrubbing the teen boy's hair "I'm cool with it"

_12:00 PM_

And later a portal opens in the middle of the forest between a gust of wind and leaves

"Jonathan" says the old dragon "It's time"

Jonathan gulped and said to himself "Soon I'll get used to it" but before they can enter Fu Dog nears to the kids and cuffs them with a strange bracelet

"What the" says both

"Sorry, I forgot" says Fu "The council doesn't want any more dragon problems the Council gives me this braces, as long you were them, you're not allowed to use your dragon powers"

"OK" says Haley with a little disappointment, so little that nobody notice

"This would be not OK" says Jake desperate "Gramps, where we I gonna be the Amdrag, if I don't know where gonna end the audience?"

"Sorry young dragon" says Lao "We can't give back our rules"

"Mom, Dad" says Jake

"You heard your grandpa" says both

Seeing an excuse to use it to show it off as usual, Jake protests "What if they are an emergency: like a griffin berserk or goblins making disasters in the lake or…" Jake invented all the excuses to use it, and that makes Gramps upset and say things in Mandarin Chinese

"Dad" says Jake's mom to his father "its better that you turn down a little the volume"

"Uh" Lao coughs and says "Sorry, Jake I hope you understand"

"Yeah G" says Jake "I'll be patient"

And later Lao and Jonathan enter to the portal and disappear into a gust of wind and leaves, Susan, the mother grips her sons, obviously saying "Be strong kids"

_12:05 PM_

Jake was walking to the Skate Park near of the park where was near

"Jake" says his mom "Where are you going?"

"To the skate park near here" says Jake rolling

"OK, just don't get far" says Susan, Jake luckily hears her, but for his surprise, the park was filled with mountains

"What" say Jake

"Sorry, teen" says an officer "It was an unbelievable seismic activity and for now the Skate Park is closed"

"What? Aaaaaaaaaw maaaaaan" says Jake disappointed

"Don't whine, teen" says the officer "They gonna take their time"

"Fine" and the teen rolls away thinking and grunting

"Now I can declare off my life is messed up, my girl is far, I have no power for a while and the local skate park is closed so I can show my mad skills"

"If someone wants to make me happy, give me a sign" and later a flyer on his head makes him lose the control of the skate and land near a lake, good that he had his helmet and pads. Jake takes off his face and sees the flyer and sees

**Have you look yourself in a mirror?**

Jake looks the lake's water and says "I guess I don't lose if I try it" and later tries to see his water's reflex, but later sees the image of a platypus and Jake falls out and sees a green platypus near to him and the platypus chatters

Later hears the laughter of a kid with a very peculiar design: his nose looks to be the ¾ parts of his head, his hair was red and wearing a yellow and orange shirt, blue shorts and blue sneakers

"What is so funny, it scared me" says teased

"Sorry, I can contain the laughter" says the boy smiling

"You must" says the teen looking sad but later the platypus nears to Jake and later he smells something and it was Perry, he nears to him and chatters on his face

"He must say that he likes you" says the boy still smiling

"Yeah, the only good thing that happens to me" says Jake sitting Perry on his lap "By the way; you never tell me your name"

"Oh sorry" and later nears another kid: it was larger, with green hair, a cream shirt and purple tight and black shoes nearing with two ice creams: he gives them the chocolate one as the green-haired boy takes the vanilla one

"My name's Phineas and he is my brother Ferb"

"Yo, Ferb" says Jake, but Ferb just wave his hand

"You don't talk too much, don't ya" says Ferb

"He is a man of action" and later points to his pet platypus "This is my pet, Perry" and Perry chatters again

"And you boy?" questions Phineas

Jake guides by his instinct and knowing that they can help with his 'problem' he said looking confident

"The name's Jake"

But the four (counting the platypus) don't know that they are observed by two mysterious shadows that apparently are arguing for the binoculars.

_Next time, Jake and the brother team will meet more about each other and Jake without knowing it will experience a "normal summer day" in Danville _

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: Kids around you, is OK

_In the last episode, Lao Shi and Jonathan departs to talk with the Dragon Council, but before that, Jake and Haley must not use their powers until resolve to trust/not trust John_

_After all that (And that the Skate Park is closed for "mountains-out-of-the-molehill" events) leaves Jake very upset, but he meets Phineas and Ferb, ¿but they can make Jake thinks that his life is not also suffering?_

_Phineas and Ferb, Jake Long, Not of my property._

**Chapter 2: Kids around you, is OK**

_12:07 PM_

"So, Phineas" says Jake after a little awkward pause while the boys eating their ice cream and Jake is staring the landscape "You and Ferb are brothers, you don't look very similar"

"Actually stepbrothers" says Phineas "Ferb's father marries with my mother"

"Oh, I see" says Jake a little worried

"But is OK" says Phineas "Ferb is the best brother that I could wish"

"It looks that you like your brother, sorry, step-brother" says Jake correcting himself "Do you do many things together"

"You bet, we made many things to made any summer day unforgettable"

"Good for you" says Jake seeing the lake "It looks good that many people has happy life with his loved being so near, but me it's another story" thinks

"There's also our big sister" says Phineas interrupting Jake's thoughts "Candace"

"Ah, so she likes to made good things in the summer?"

Phineas tilts his head to the sides "No, I don't know why, but any time wants to tell mom what we are doing, maybe she wants to see it too"

Jake sighs and says "I think that she and I we are kinda the same page, man"

"But you never meet her"

"No" says Jake in a little voice higher "It's just that I'm the big bro of my family"

"Really"

"Yes, my younger sister, Haley, the "nerdy angel" type of younger sister that can annoy me, but"

"But?"

"I don't think it's annoying at all" says in a slow voice "And I know that I end on her body once, if it didn't was for that mirror"

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Aliens" says Jake rapidly nervous "Do you think that aliens exist?"

Jake wasn't spoil nothing of his life, but Phineas was naïve and answers them

"Yeah, we made a bunch of space adventures: we got our own milkshake in the asteroid far here, we crave our faces in the Comet Kremillian and we help Meap to fight a poacher"

"Meap?"

"The cutest alien that fought bad guys, busting people in the space that they don't supposed to do"

"Hmmm, it's a weird case of coincidence, boy; I meet a girl in Hawaii that she must be right now guarding some aliens of them"

After a short pause, Phineas says "Cool" and later says "It seems to you like skateboarding"

"Yes, yes I do" says Jake "But if the skate park wasn't closed, I'll show you what J-Long can be capable, if I can find a way to explain it" and later Ferb shows a boombox

"Nah, thank ya, I'm just messin' with ya" and later taking the boombox Jake says "I need 15 seconds to make something"

_15 seconds later_

"I made it, I made a rap that would describe my glory and tragedy"

"So what are you wait for, hit it Ferb" says Phineas as Ferb turns on the boombox and the music comes out

**Song: My Upzide-Down Life**

**Genre: Hip-Hop**

**Performed by: Jake Long featuring 2 Guyz N the Park**

(DJ Table Scracthes and Boombox plays)

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**Break it down**_

**Jake (rapping): **_**Let me tell you an interesting story**_

_**It's the story about my life**_

_**My "rag-to-riches" life was not too easy**_

_**And my love just goes upside down**_

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**Just-goes-upside-down (It's a ever-spinning nightmare)**_

**Jake: **_**I was a normal child born in the NYC, **_

_**Basketball, Skateboard, and all that I like**_

_**But, guess what (What? What?)**_

_**Everybody should know, I lift some inches when 12 comes out**_

**Jake Singing: **_**Then I see the most beautiful chick that they can exist in the entire universe**_

_**Then grow spikes on my back, my skin grows red**_

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**Gosh, the puberty has attack**_

**Jake and the 2 Guyz N the Parque: **_**I do an entire circus to gain her love**_

_**But my family, school and all the above**_

_**Are burying me so much that I can't take it anymore**_

_**But who said that price is low**_

**Jake: **_**To my freaky upzide-down life**_

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**freaky upzide-down life**_

**Jake: **_**That's right, freaky upzside-down life**_

_(Cut, Piano Solo)_

**Jake: **_**But when middle high ends, I thought I can get my girl**_

_**The problem is that she is on the other side of the sea**_

_**And we came to visit her, I can't even say farewell**_

_**(singing): But who cares to my life, I'm just a dirty spot and I just want to shout**_

(turntable solo, Jake is breakdancing as the boys are boomboxing)

**Jake and the 2 Guyz N the Parque: **_**I do an entire circus to gain her love**_

_**But my family, school and all the above**_

_**Are burying me so much that I can't take it anymore**_

_**But who said that price is low**_

**Jake: **_**To my freaky upzide-down life**_

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**freaky upzide-down life**_

**Jake: **_**That's right, freaky upzside-down life**_

**2 Guyz N the Park: **_**freaky upzide-down life!**_

**Jake: **_**Word**_

After the song, the boys clapped

"Wow, that was cool" says Phineas

"Well" says Jake smugly "That was some that Jake-man can do"

Phineas just has one question of the son "But I don't understand the red skin part"

After an awkward pause, Jake breaks the ice

"I gonna back some minutes to a question, is your bro called Ferb, weird name?"

"That's because he's British" says Phineas

"But actually is a short name" says Ferb

"Really, short for what"

But before Ferb can end, a female voice is heard on the wind

"Phineas, Ferb" says the voice "Time to come back home"

"Well, Jake" says Phineas trying to say good-bye "It's good to talk with you, maybe you can help us in one of our summer projects"

"It would be hard, y'all" say Jake, returning to a worried state "I'm going to stay here for the weekend, and later, back to the big apple"

Phineas thinks for a moment and says "Don't worry Jake, we gonna make a project before you can turn back to New York, you'll see" saying that going to a girl: red-haired, red shirt, white skirt, red socks and white shoes

"Boys, come back right here" says the girl

"Bye Jake" says the triangular-headed boy as he and his brother wave goodbye

"Boys, what Mom says about talk with strangers, especially if there are teenagers?"

"He's not a stranger Candace; he's our new friend Jake Long"

"Come on Phineas, you can't befriend a boy so quick if you don't know something of anything besides his name"

"His birthday is October 21st, his favorite color is red, he likes skate-board and hi-hop, is practically a street boy"

After a short pause, Candace says

"Well, is possible is your friend, but I feel something in the air that tells me it's not normal" says concerned

"Because… he got a different hair-style or something"

"No, is just something that doesn't feel right, older sister instinct, you'll never understand it"

Phineas snaps his fingers and says

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" and Ferb put the idea on his notebook as the three walk away from Jake

Later Jake says to himself

"That reminds me that I have to go with my own family" and later rolls away

_Next time, it feels that Phineas and Ferb have a little surprise for Jake, what it will be?_

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Sorry if this chapter is a little bit long, but I need to put the song, all right, well, it's all, see ya


	4. Chapter 3: We're being watched

_In the last chapter, Jake and Phineas (and barely Ferb) talk and share a good moment to talk, but later they decide to make a plan: make a skate park to make Jake happy._

_But, we not must forget that someone is following Jake and it's up to no good._

_Once again, I repeat it, Jake and Phineas and Ferb are of "the big D"._

**Chapter 3: We're been Watched**

_1:35 PM_

_Googleplex Mall_

The dragon boy and his little sister are eating corn dogs no noticing that two shadows are seeing them, one was black-skinned and he was wearing a brown jacket and a hat, and the other one was white and tall using a green cap and a black coat

Once they was known as Hunstboys #88 and #89, but after the "Homecoming Incident" they had run away, and now, they had blame Jake for the banishment of their clan, claiming themselves as the "Last Hunstboys on Earth"

They are trying to hear the dragon brothers talk near of a garbage can when they're was

"Hey, move away dude" says 88 "I can't hear anything"

"If you stop putting your feet in my ears, I will know how get our revenge"

"I?" says annoyed "You're not the only one who wants his revenge"

"Look, look" says 89 "Here is the dragon's mother"

Susan Long (Jake and Haley's mother) talks with his husband that he was with Lao Shi in Draco Island

"So honey" says Susan "How's it going"

On the other line, Jonathan says

"The things are better that I thought" says John "I think that maybe is good that trust me a little after the things that happen in Hong Kong"

"Oh, that's a relief"

"But before the kids can be at his normal tasks I need to take the M.E.E.P test"

"Oh, the M.E.E.P test"

"What's the M.E.E.P test" questions Haley to his brother

"The Magical Eyewitness Examination Program makes a test for rare cases like Dad, for make it acceptable for the magical community"

"Well honey" says Susan "I know, who study the entire 2 weeks for this moment"

"And just want to know, when we come back to home, I'm gonna put limits to the house rules"

"John, time to get going" says Lao in the other line

"OK" says to Lao

"Honey, gotta go, say hello to the kids for me and wish me good luck" says John

"Luck, love you" says Susan and hangs out the phone

"Kids, I hope that the security measures that Fu put you was enough to contend your powers"

"Right" says Haley

"Hope so" says Jake

But they don't realize that the Hunstboys overheard everything

"Ya heard it" says 88

"Yeah" says 89 "As long as they dragon power are null, they're vulnerable"

"And so, we'll wait they low their guards, will finish them once and for all" and the both start to laugh and later 89's leg stomp on their head

"Put your leg out of my face"

"Shut up, your arms are tangled all over me" and the trash can begins to bump and rolls away of the Long's and end in the other side of the mall, and later they see a mall security guard

"Kids, you need to pay for that if you want to take it"

"Uuuuh…. Oops"

_1:45 PM_

_Flynn-Flechter House_

"Mom, I'm going with Stacy" says Candace dowing the stairs "You see my wallet"

"In the kitchen" says her mom "Candace, can you make me a favor"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please bring this book back to Mrs Johnson?"

"Sure" and giggles after departs with her cycle, when she receives a call for her firend: Stacy Hirano

"Hi Stacy"

_Candace, how so much time gonna go to my house for going to the mall_

"Stacy, I know you want to go to the mall for the shoe sale, but can please give me a little time, Mom wants to give a book to Mrs Johnson"

_You mean, Jeremy's Mom?_

Candace giggles and says "Yeah"

_But you know that 2 and half we need to go to Gardening Expo to cheer Jenny_

"¿Jenny?" and later rings the cell phone "talking about the Queen of England"

"Hi Jenny" responding her call

_Hey Candace, I hoping if you and Stacy go to the Gardening Expo to cheer me_

"Yeah"

_I hope it doesn't end like last year, only Stacy comes_

"Nope, I promise that I'll be there, I'm sure that nothing gonna end wrong"

_1:46_

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb and Perry having a little nap in the backyard, when Phineas awakes up first says

"I don't think that the nap is very comfortable, I'm still thinking about Jake, what do you think?"

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders

"How about you Perry" but the platypus just chatters

"That kid Jake says that is from New York and he gonna stay for the weekend, so I think we need to make the plans" Ferb snaps the fingers presenting the blueprints of a skate park

"Great prevision Ferb, this will make the thing for this time: a skate park so he can come back to New York with a smile, but why we're gonna conforms to skate boards? We can bring rollerskates, scooters and all. What do you think?"

Ferb just nod

Meanwhile, in the outside of the mall, Jake notices that girls in Girl Scout uniforms was giving flyers to people

"Please take one" says one of the scouts with light brown hair and using glasses

"Thanks" says Jake indifferent, but later gets surprised when sees the headline

_TODAY: PHINEAS AND FERB'S ROLLER PARK BIG OPENING_

_THE GATHERING WILL BE IN 2:00 PM AND THE INAUGARTION WILL BE IN 2:05 PM_

Followed by a big image of the ramp and the direction sheet

"Mom" "Mom" says Jake excited running through her mother

Meanwhile, 88 and 89 with the costumes already bought seen in the bushes

"The dragon will be in the new city roller park" says 89

"Great" says 88

"Hey" says the same security guard "It's good that pay for the clothes but you don't leave until you return and/or give back that vase" noticing that 88 has a vase

"Why we need a vase" says 89

"Dude, I don't know" says 88 and they give back the vase and run away

_Next time, finally the roller park is finished, will be turn of Jake meet Phineas and Ferb's friends and Candace will get a visit to Jeremy's house and bust his brothers, in summary, a normal Danville summer day_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4: Roller Park, Part I

_As you remember, Phineas and Ferb finally decide to make a roller park just for Jake (and a bunch of people more), meanwhile Candace departs to go to see Jeremy and Jake doesn't have idea that his family was watched by 88 and 89, does it finally going to start?_

_Phineas and Ferb and Jake are of Disney, not me (I'll wish)_

**Chapter 4: Roller Park, Part I**

_1:48_

_Johnson's House_

Candace knocks the door, but later ends hanging with a rope on a foot

"Yes" is greeted by a girl with blonde puffs, a purple blouse, and a blue skirt

"Oh, it's you" says the girl

"Hi, Suzy" says Candace without sign of content

"Who is it, Suzy" says a blonde boy with blue eyes, wearing green coat and beige shirt, brown pants, and red shoes

"Is your friend Candace" says the sister in a cute voice

"Hi Jeremy" says Candace

"Hey Candace" says Jeremy in an awkward tone noticing the rope

"What's with the rope?"

"Uh, nothing, just practicing, this is not a rope, is a lasso" says Candace unwrapping the rope of her foot

"Uuuuh, OK" says Jeremy

"If I go to the ranch again" after unwrap her foot, Candace falls and after a short pause, she says

"Anyway, here is the book that my mother borrowed yours"

"Thanks" says Jeremy

"So, do you have plans for the afternoon" says Jeremy again

"I was about to go with Stacy to the mall before go to the Gardening Expo"

"Ah, do you like gardening?" question Jeremy

"Sorta, ¿how about you?"

"I was keeping my little sister and both were going to the skate park that they're building some block near, wanna come?"

"Sorry, I don't want to fail Stacy again, but see ya later" says Candace riding her bike again, and later talks to herself

"I'm gonna regret for this all my life, but all worth for friendship"

_1:52_

_Near outside of the Flynn-Fletcher House_

Jake's mom car leaves Jake and Haley near of the house of the two dragon kids in the outside of the park

"Guys, I gonna pick you 5 minutes before 3 o clock"

"Good luck in your cooking class, Mom" says Haley

"Jake, I put you in charge of your sister"

"Yeah, Mom, have fun" and the car's doors close and the car drives away

"Jake, are you sure that is the direction?" Says Haley

"The flyer says 2308 Maple Drive, here is Maple Drive 2308" says Jake "I guess is not necessary being an atomic genius to know where…" but Jake's words are stopped due the amazing that looks the skate park, the ramps and loops are either big or completely imaginated in the construction, and many tracks was theme-based (circus, pirate, etc.) Jake just stands speechless

"Jake" says Haley trying to snap him to the real world

Later, near a kid with brown shaggy hair nears, wearing a yellow shirt, orange and yellow shorts and sandals, also was riding a windsurfing skate

"Why the boy stands here" says the boy

"He wants to enter" says Haley and she and the boy push the boy inside the backyard, where the roller park was

"Looks the roller park is ready Ferb" says Phineas, wearing a orange bowling shirt and blue shorts holding his scooter and Ferb, wearing a similar cream shirt and purple pants was riding his bike and later are greeted by a black-haired girl wearing a purple shirt and a pink dress and pink pads, also wearing rollerskates as two boys near to them

One was Indian-like wearing a red shirt and blue shorts, pads and a monocycle on his arm

Another one was a tough boy with pale skin, wearing yellow shirt and green shorts and he was holding a skateboard on his hand

"Hey guys" says the girl: Isabella "What'cha doin'"

"Making the last preparative details for the opening of our roller park"

"Cool" says Isabella "I finally use my rollers to rock the loops"

"My monocycle can break the lines" says the Indian boy: Baljeet

"And my skate can bury anyone in the ramps" says the tough boy: Bufford

"In figurated-sense, right?" says Baljeet

"Well, duh, my skate is not a shovel"

"Hey guys" says the brown-haired boy with Haley walking aside and dragging Jake, still shocked

"Hi Django" says Phineas "You brought Jake here"

"Actually he was there"

"This must be the Jake that you talk a lot" says Isabella

"What?" says Jake like waking up for a trance "Where am I"

"In the roller park that you wanted to go and begging to Mom that brings you there"

"Uh, yeah" says Jake

"I guess you meet Django" says Phineas

"Yeah, I guess so" says Jake and gets surprised again "Phineas, you made this"

"Yes, yes we do"

"¿We?, oh sorry, you and your step-brother, my bad"

"And who are you" says Isabella to the Jake's sister

"I'm Haley, Jake's young sister, and who are you"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

"Greetings younger" says Baljeet to Jake "My name is Baljeet, it's an honor that you go so far to… "

"Wowowow, you don't need to receive me like a foreign or something, I'm from New York, no China"

"Yeah, stop being a dork" says Bufford and shoves him away

"Sorry if he is boring, I'm not" says Bufford "Bufford Van Stomm, nice to meet ya, bro"

"Why shove him away, man"

"Face it, he is boring like a math book"

Jake scratches the back of his neck and says joking "Well, any people who are like math books are boring as well, but there's something more boring, Science books"

Bufford was laughing of the joke and says

"You're very funny, shake fist with me" says the bully showing his fist

"Well, you're like Brad, but… more nice" says shaking fist with Bufford

"Do you mean that you two made a full roller park by yourselves, and you're not kinda younger to make one of this" questions Haley

"Yes and yes, yes we are" says Phineas

"Wow" says Jake amazed, but at the same time concerned "Do you mean that all that you say of the amazing stuff in the summer was for real, wow, and all this time I was thinking that you was your kiddy trippy imagination"

"Ha! Nonsense" it pops-up a boy from the nowhere: a red-haired boy with glasses, wearing blue shirt, red pants and holding a scooter

"Irving" questions Phineas "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting on your tree where the construction trucks comes out, sorry if I fell asleep a little"

After a long pause, Bufford breaks the silence

"When you gotta get a life"

"You're a tourist, right?" questions Irving to Jake

"Yeah, from NYC, my family is gonna be here for the weekend"

"Should I knew it better" says Irving picking his scrapbook "I want to look this" and Jake begins to see the scrapbook

"So, you're a fan of the dudes, right?" says Jake as he looks with interest everything that was on the scrapbook

"I think you should know" says Irving "I mean many things appear in the news: The Rollercoaster, The Mud Track, The Giant Bowling, also… DON'T TOUCH FERB'S HAIRLOCK, I GET A LOT OF PROBLEMS TO GET IT" screams after seeing Jake trying to touch Ferb's hairlock

"Well Jake, do you like the roller park that we build for you" says Phineas

"Do you mean that you made all this for me" says Jake

"Actually, principally for you" says Phineas and Jake hug them

"THANK YA, PHINEAS! YOU ROCK FERB! YOU'RE LIKE THE BROTHERS THAT I NEVER HAVE THE LUCK TO HAVE" and later Haley drags him off for the ear

"OK, enough enthusiasm" says Haley and later hears a snap of the camera and some clicks of the computer

"Ready" says Irving "My Blog has finally updated it" and Haley sees the website:

_IRVING'S UNOFFICIAL PHINEAS AND FERB FANBLOG_

"Looks it's all ready for the opening" says Phineas and Jake looks to his around and says

"Hey, anybody see Perry?"

And later Haley says "Looks someone subscribed to your blog, who is Love-Phineas 246231" that makes Isabella makes a nervous face without anybody notice

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus slide on a skate on a ramp, and later in the air, he stand in two feet and put a brown fedora hat and enters to a part of the roof and for a tube, he enter to his den, then is greeted by a middle-aged man in a green uniform: he was Major Monogram

"Hello, Agent P" says the major and Perry greeted with a military salute

"Sorry if we disturb you in your free day, but sometimes evil not take vacations: Dr Doofenshmirtz has extracting many stones on the outside of the Tri-State Area Geology Museum and investigating and investigate about 'Skate Sub-Culture' what it's extremely weird and suspicious"

"It's not weird and suspicious investigate about Skate" is heard Carl the Intern's voice.

"Not if an old man like Doofenshmirtz does it"

"But what about you, you even make your try of street lingo"

While all this argue occurs, Perry makes a bored face and thinks "_Like all days"_

Monogram breaks the argue and says to Perry "Anyway, stop Doofenshmirtz and whatever is planning too, Monogram out"

Perry makes a military salute and boards his hovercraft and goes to the Doofenshmirtz Building.

_1:55 PM_

Meanwhile, in the mall

"What do you think" says Stacy probing two purple bowed shoes

"I don't know" says Candace "How about the orange ones"

"Come on guys" say a boy passing through "Just 5 minutes"

"What's that" says Candace

"I don't know, but hope is not something big"

"It's gonna begin, all we need our skateboards and all that have rolls"

"I do not like what is going on" says Candace

"Me neither" says Stacy

Meanwhile, in the Mall Security Office, 88 and 89 was cuffed on chairs

"Officer you're making a big mistake" says 88

"No mistake boy" says the officer "You need to pay for the vase if you want to take it"

"But we don't have idea where we find the vase" says 89 but later is seen on the office's TV breaking news, an anchorman is live in Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park:

_I'm standing right in front of the podium when is gonna be inaugurated the Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park, the ribbon will be cutted by a skate star from New York, Jake Long_

Later is shown in the TV Jake being interviewed

"It's the dragon" says both

_I'm not such a big star back in the big apple, but who cares I'm gonna cut the rope of a skate park, This is the best day of my life!_

Later is cut to the anchorman:

_The founders of the park: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Flecther will also being present in the opening ceremony presenting his innovative skate parks_

But the news are also seen by Candace and Stacy who are holding shopping bags

"Has begun" says Stacy

"Phineas and Ferb are making a roller park" says Candace beginning to get frustrated

"I've better go home" says Stacy

"And invite that kid of the park to cut the ribbon"

"Candace, your obsession needs to stop"

"That Doesn't, They're soooooo busted" and drags Stacy with her

"Candace, my arms hurt, and I think you get another pastime" says Stacy

"I'll get another passtime until I bust them" says Candace

"Oh Jeez, here we go again" says Stacy disagreeing to bust them

_Next Time: The roller park will be opened, Agent P will try to foil Doofenshmirtz's new plan, and Candace and Jake will confront for the first time._

**Author's Note: **1st, I want to make this part a two-part episode because it's kinda long, 2nd I put Phineas and Co. in clothes similar like "Bowl-R-ama Drama" and 3rd sorry for the wait

Bye.


	6. Chapter 5: Roller Park, Part II

_The last time, Candace discovers the new Phineas and Ferb's plan: make a roller park and she goes dragging Stacy (against her will) to gather any evidence that she can and bust them, and also Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz to stop his newest plan to rule the tri-state area, anything can happen this day._

_I should remind you that Jake and Phineas and Ferb are owned for Disney._

**Chapter 5: Roller Park, Part II**

_2:04 PM_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeed_

In the big purple building with a green and purple sign saying "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc" was prepared to receive the platypus agent in his helicopter and enters through an open window in the roof.

But when he enters in the laboratory of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he don't heard a sound, he must be absent in a family case or he moved, Perry doesn't know but he decides to investigate, he steps out with a booby trap when his knee touch the transparent rope, scissors tied to the thread cut the rope and a jail made of solid rock falls trapping the platypus

"I'm home" the door is opened by a man with brown hair and a strange long nose, wearing a black shirt under a white lab coat, gray pants and black shoes holding shopping bags: he was Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz

"Oh, Perry the Platypus" says delighted the doctor "You already fall for the trap before I came back of the market, another thing to be pissed off today"

Perry just stares him with a daring stare

"Anyway, let me explain my evil plan of today, but first let me put the bags because I need my hands" and later puts the bags in a desk and later begins to explain his plan

"You see, Perry the Platypus; I'm already sick of the skaters, and to explain why let's pass through a flashblack" says in the end in a sing-song

_Flashback_

Is seen Doofenshmirtz trying to make a castle of cards near of the pond, he is about to put the last card

"Skaters just pass through back and forth like never care of another people"

Skaters pass through the card castle and falls into pieces.

Later is shown Doofenshmirtz driving his scooter waiting green light

"They think that they can do whatever they want on the streets"

When he got green light, he want to pass, but a bunch of skaters pass with lingo speeches like 'Speed up, dude' 'I don't want to be splattered on the ground' 'Bite us if they can'

Later is shown Doofenshmirtz on the line of a markets with a skater kid in the front of him

"And the worst thing, they can't speak in normal English than more that three seconds"

"Mom, I can't make the time go fast forward" says the skater kid

"No"

"Mom, the fresh new roller park is gonna open in none long time and I'm exicted to scratch the ramps"

"Kid, please" says Doofenshmirtz frustrated "Can you please talk normal sometimes, I don't have problems with your street language but have control"

"You can't make talk your language, old dog"

_End of Flashback_

"Old dog" says Doofenshmirtz irritated "Can you imagine that, that kid thinks that I'm old, I'm not too old"

Perry later stares him with a stare saying "_That's why you want to get rid of the skaters?" _in a sarcastic mood

"So that's I created my ultimate machine to get rid of the skaters of the Tri-State Area" and later shows a big cannon with stone gray painting

"THE ROLLING STONE-INATOR"

"With this I will petrify all the roller wheels and finally I get peace of that skates pissing around me"

And later stares to Perry

"See Perry the Playpus, I can measure with my language"

_2:05_

_Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park_

All are reunited while in a little stage where the ribbon of the roller park was wrapped, Phineas was in a mike announcing the opening

"Everybody, welcome to the inauguration ceremony of the Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park" and all clap after hear Phineas' declaration

"Looks like you guys are pretty popular, don't you" says Jake to Ferb, but he just nods

"And now, to inaugurate our roller park, it is a special guest: a boy who came from New York with a dream and hoping that he can find his happiness here"

"Come on bro" says Jake to Phineas "I'm not so E-motional"

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Jake Long" says and the public clap

"Who's Jake Long?" says one of the kids of the public

"I don't know, but he must be a professional skater" and Jake nears to the center of the stage with a pair of round-point scissors, but at the first Jake sees nervous after seeing the quantity of people

"Dang, I never believe that Phineas and Ferb were so popular" thinks Jake

"Uh… well" says Jake nervous at first and later shouts "YO DANVILLE, WAT UP, WAT UP" and later is heard in the crowd "WAT UP"

"I'm very fine that every skate kid in the corners assisted to this, and well, you must be very excited to roll up here and show up your mad skills, I'm right or not, y'all" and all clap

"For being honest, when I came here from NY I have no clue about Phizzy and Fer-boy, but I later know that they're above all levels of coolness, I met them on the side of a river, but I met his Platypus in the reflex" and all laughs and later sees a clock on his watch

_2:07_

"I think I better shut the chat go to action, because is time to roll" says as he cuts the ribbon of the park

"IT'S PARTY TIME, PEOPLE" but all stomp to Jake as they enter to the roller park, ending with Jake all with footprints on his body

"Aawww man" says Jake "I felt an earthquake"

"Jake are you OK" says Phineas helping him to lift

"My spirit is rock-hard but I don't feel my body too well"

"Do you think that you can skate in that condition" says Baljeet

"Don't underestimate me" says Jake "But… I think I'm kinda angry with ya"

"Why?, I never do anything bad to you"

_Flashback_

"All right, we're even" says Bufford

"What?" says Baljeet "Aaaaaw Maaaan"

_Meanwhile, in NY_

Jake was reading a newspaper, when suddenly notices something

"Hey, someone is using my phrase"

_End of Flashback _

"Anyway, let's go to the Circus Loops before they get full" says Django

"I got first" says Bufford going forward

"No, fans first" says Irving and he, Baljeet and Haley go

"Go ahead kids" says Jake as Isabella sees a piece of "paper"

"I'll gonna reach you"

"OK, come on Ferb, the Canyon Ramp's are waiting us and our rollers" and the two step-brothers go to the circus-themed part of the park, but later Jake sees that Isabella unfolds the paper seeing a photo

"Hey that's…" says Jake, but stops when Isabella sees the photo: it was Jake wearing a tuxedo, like he was going to a formal dance and is in the side of a girl, with a blonde pony-tail wearing a pink dress

"Who's the girl" says Isabella

"Is… Rose" says Jake kinda nervous

"Is your girlfriend?" questions Isabella, that makes Jake embarrassed

"No, not at all, is maybe more the 'on and off' type"

"Is your girlfriend, I know it" says Isabella teasing

"Like you know about love, you're just a kid" says Jake a little frustrated

Isabella makes an uncomfortable face

"You love someone, right?" says Jake trying to apologize and Isabella nods

"No worry, gal" says Jake "You can talk me to that love you have while we go to the Zero-G Spiral, ya know, a talk between 'broken hearts'" and Jake winks him and both go to the Roller Park

"Can you please talk to me about that crush you have to, um?"

"Um"

"Come on, you got my trust"

"Phi-Phi"

"Phineas?!"

"I can't resist him, he's so, so Phineas"

"Well, if you tell me that, I can tell my story of 'Romeo and Juliet' with me and Rose as protagonist"

"I hope it's free of dying"

And Jake laughs of the joke

_2:13_

Meanwhile, in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Corporated building: Perry was trying breaks the stone jail with the karate training on the O.W.C.A

"Try as much as you can Perry the Platypus" says Doofenshmirtz "The jail is made of solid rock and it's practically unbreakable" and later he directs to the machine

"Now, I'll get rid of the skaters of the Tri-State Area, Forever!" and stars to fire the Rolling Stone-Inator, making in a flash all the skateboards, bicycles, rollerskates and any roller vehicle into stone

"Looks my plan is working" says again the mad scientist looking the plan's results with his binoculars, but later his victory smile turns into a disgusted face

"What?" says the doctor "They're complaining in Skatish again? Oh, come on, I'm turning his rollers into stones, that suppose to end with his language"

And as the doctor keeps complaining, Perry could make a break to the stone jail and finally break it and launches a stone to Doofenshmirtz

"What the, Perry the Platypus?" says Doofenshmirtz angry "I can't believe you brak my solid rock jail" and keeps throwing stones to him, that he avoids

"Oh, stop, please, stop now" and later, one of the stones knocks the Rolling Stone-inator's control panel, making fire berserk and shooting many things in the Tri-State Area turn into stone, including the bus that 88 and 89 sneaked to go to Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park

"Oh well, you rocked my machine" says Doofenshmirtz angry with the platypus agent "And you make me speak in skate lingo, this time I'm not gonna forgive you, bring it on, oh not again" and later Perry kicks to him, proclaiming the beginning of another battle with his nemesis

_Next time, the conclusion of the Roller Park part section of the fanfic, Candace will confront Jake and Perry will stop the petrifying situation_

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes: **First of all, please forgive to make a third part, but it's all about my crossover part, also I want to respond to a review questioning when Jake and Haley get their powers back, is gonna be just in the climax battle of the end, but if I need to tell, I gonna spoil some of the plot surprises, oh and the last you note in a flashback is a pun in the "Bully Code" episode when Baljeet quotes word-by-word Jake's famous "Aww man", it's kinda funny, and… I think it's all

See ya next time


	7. Chapter 6: Roller Park, Part III

_Last time, Perry arrives to stop in his newest scheme to get rid all the skaters, and Phineas and Ferb has inaugurated their Roller Park, hoping Jake will be happy but he maybe not feel alone because Isabella and he have a complicated love story, anyway Candace is on the way, and things maybe not gonna end as they want._

_I wonder if I own Jake, maybe he'll have a 3__rd__ season, and Phineas and Ferb, more merchandise.

* * *

_______

**Chapter 6: Roller Park Part III**

_2:30 PM_

_Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park_

A taxi leaves Candace and Stacy in the entrance of the roller park.

"Thank you, keep the change" says Candace giving money to the taxi driver and he leaves

"Candace, busting your brothers is the usual stuff, but busting some kid who met them in the park is weird"

And later, Candace nears to her

"That 'kid on the park' is not human"

"Huh?"

"When that kid was near of my brothers, I feel something unusual: something that hides inside of him, something that is monstrous and horrible, and something that is waiting patiently to eat my brothers… and later me" and Candace screams horrified

After a pause, Stacy says

"Candace, I think you're exaggerating, but as your friend I'm gonna help you"

"Good" and both enter to the Roller Park, Candace as always was anxious to bust them

_2:31 PM_

"The first thing to do is find my brothers and that guy and take enough evidence to take my mom here and later bust them, what do you think Stacy… Stacy? Stacy!"

But Stacy forgets why she is with Candace when she was talking with Coltrane: a black-skinned boy with brown shaggy hair, wearing a celurean shirt, jeans and black shoes, he was holding a red skateboard

"So do you like skateboarding too?" says Stacy to Coltrane

"Yeah, I can't believe that was made a Roller Park near, if you want I can teach you"

"Eek, I mean, good idea" and the two go to another side of the park, leaving Candace speechless

"I tell her Focus but she listens to me: No, and everybody says that I'm a bad listener" later she takes a deep breath and says "Well, if you want to do something good" and later she slips with a rented skateboard that was on the floor

"Do it yourseeeeeelf"and later crashes with a pad store and begins to roll all around the park

**Background song: Today is Gonna be a Great Day (Instrumental)**

Later, Candace picks up her cell phone and begins to dial to her mom

Meanwhile, Linda and Susan and another middle-aged woman with brown short hair and glasses, wearing a teal green shirt and gray pants: Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Heinz's Ex-wife was on the cooking class knowing how to cook Salsbury Steak

Linda feels the vibration of her cell phone and she obviously knows who is.

"Excuse me, I have Type-C emergency, if they question I'm in the bathroom" and she decides to leave

"Teenagers" says Susan

"Tell me about it" says Charlene "It must be hard have a teenage girl"

"What" says Susan and later clarifies "What, oh no, I have a boy as a teenage son"

Meanwhile, Candace was still skating like crazy through the park

"Mom, quick, answer" says as he passes on a café, where Haley and Suzy was taking a tea

"What was that?" questions Haley to Suzy

"A strange case of crazy teenager on a board"

Later, she rides a ramp and she gets launched in the air, later sees Jake making stunts in the air

"Hey boy" says Candace

"What"

"Can I talk to you? Is about my brothers"

"You are Candace, right?"

"Yeah"

"Mmmm,I don't know, I don't finish my stunts yet"

"Can we talk it in the ground?"

"Ok, see ya down" and Jake propels himself to the ground as Candace still is panicked

"I'm too young and pretty to die" says Candace as she falls in the inflatable bed

"Man" says Jake to Phineas excited "This Park is just what doctor prescribe it"

"So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it"

But later, they notice that Ferb was still on the air

"And Ferb?" says Jake

"I don't know, maybe he don't land yet, it is not like he can grow wings on his back and fly" and he chuckles, and Jake just laugh nervously

_2:37 PM_

_In a bus station_

A girl with black dresses, brown hair and blue eyes was sitting on a bench waiting a bus as she was talking with her mom

"Mom, I think you should talk with my dad" says the girl: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz "You know, tell me, how much time I'm asking him for a car?" and later notices that someone is falling: it was Ferb, and he lands in Vanessa's hands

"Hi" says the girl to the green-haired boy "Ferb, right?" and the boy nods

"What are you doing around?" says as Ferb finds his skateboard on the bench

"Skateboarding?" says Ferb as the bus arrives

"The bus has arrived" says Vanessa putting Ferb on the bench with his skateboard "Sorry if I leave you, but I got a compromise with my mom, and maybe next time you appear, you can tell me what Ferb stands for" and pats his hair

"You're kinda cute" says Vanessa as she aboards the bus "See ya" and the bus leaves away, Ferb just hold his skateboard and after a silence, he says

"She said that I was cute?" and he falls into a romantic trance, a trance that he only can fly everytime when Vanessa talks to her.

But he wakes up finding that Phineas and Jake was searching for him, and Phineas was dragging of his hand

"Ferb, thank goodness we find you" says Phineas "Come on, the fun it's not over yet"

The British boy just sighed after wakes up

_2:40 PM_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incrorporated Building_

Perry was evading the beams of the berserk Rolling Stone-inator as Doofenshmirtz tries to repair it

"Evade the lasers as you can, Perry the Platypus" says the doctor "Soon you'll be a perfect fountain for my garden, but first I need a garden" and later Perry sees a metal scrap of the trash and reflects the petrifying beam to the machine with Doofenshmirtz in it, turning it into a giant ball

"This is bad" says Doofenshmirtz as he sees Perry rolling the ball to the ceiling

"This is worst, well, at least I make my effort to wipe the skate lingo in the block and… ah whatever, just throw me and let me made my part" and Perry launches the stone rolling to the street as he screams

"CURSE YOU! PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND STREET LINGO" and the ball just keep rolling

_2:45_

_Phineas and Ferb's Roller Park_

"Mom, mom" says Candace to her mom in the cell phone "You need to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing"

"What's this time special?" says Linda sarcastically as she drives to home

"They meet a skateboarder in the park and they promise to make a roller park, and I don't know, they tell something about 'making him happy' and, I don't know, just go back home and bust them"

"OK, I'm already in my way home and I'm going to see what they're doing, Bye." And hangs up

"And now, to secure that everything is right on his place before anything disappears" and Candace tiptoes as she giggles evilly

Meanwhile, Jake was enjoying the attention of the crowd, but later Haley goes to him

"Jake" warns the little sister "Big rocks"

"I know, this park rocks" says Jake, thinking that she says about the park

"No, I think is a big rock, literally" says Haley picking binoculars "Look"

And so Jake looks into far and sees the rolling rock

"A Rolling Stone!" says Jake "And It's not a band" and shouts

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! A BIG ROCK IS GOING TO SMASH THE PARK, RUN" and all goes outside to evade being squished, but Jake sees a little boy who is too scared

"Yo kid" says Jake to the boy "Run if you don't want to be a tortilla" and Jake takes the boy's hand to save, but it's too late, the stone where Doofenshmirtz was rumbles the entire park, leaving just crumbles.

All nears to hope if there's a answer, until the boy emerges of the crumbles and runs to a safe place

"Jake? Are you OK?" questions Phineas, after some seconds of silence, Jake emerges too of the crumbles dazed, but in one piece.

"Jake" says all

"Are you OK" questions Isabella

"Yeah" says Jake "But I feel I rode a tilt-o-whirl, I think I'm gonna, Aw man!" and he faints turning all pitch black.

_Next time, the aftermath of the Roller Park, where Candace and Jake finally talk as "Big Brothers"_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, but I was in the moving issues, and now the next chapter the aftermath of the Roller Park series, see ya.


	8. Chapter 7: The Big Brothers Are Talking

_Last Episode, Perry finally defeats Doofenshmirtz and his plan to turn all the rolling vehicles into stones, and Jake faints up after save a life, now the Roller Park Aftermath episode._

_I repeat, Phineas and Ferb and Jake are for Disney, not me.

* * *

_______

**Chapter 7: the Big Brothers are Talking**

_2:52 PM_

_Flynn-Fletcher House_

Jake was finally waking up, when he sees Haley, Phineas and Ferb and his friends and Candace was watching him.

"Am I dead?" Jake says as he wakes up

"Jake" says Haley as she hugs him "Great that you are alive"

"We almost think that you can't survive the demolition" says Phineas

"And the little girl was just saying by getting the bathroom for herself" says Buford

"Hey?" says Haley

"Well, he's cool, I can't lie to him"

"I think I was your friend" says Baljeet disappointed

"No, you're my nerd friend that I like to piss off" and push him to the ground

"Thanks for the correction" says in the ground

Jake groans trying to get more comfortable and says to Candace

"Candace, right? Can I have a little talk to you" says Jake

"Uuuh, OK" says Candace nervous

"Come on, Mom made blueberry pie for lunch" says Phineas and all excluding Candace and Jake go to the kitchen, leaving the two big brothers alone in the couch.

"Jake, I know what you are thinking"

"Really, what am I thinking?" Jake question, but Candace made a long silence and says

"That maybe you hate my brothers after made a disaster after the demolition and you make me look like a crazy girl"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"The Roller Park was awesome" says Django and all agreed

"Yeah" says Phineas "The only problem is that many of the vehicles were turned mysteriously into stones"

"But at least the attractions were resistant of the weight"

"Yeah, but remember after the demolition we need to clean the remains, it's the hardes thing in every party" says Haley

Meanwhile in the living room

"And I'm think for that you hate my brothers"

After an awkward silence, Jake breaks the silence

"I don't hate your brothers, either you, all the reverse meaning" says Jake

"Really?"

"No" and later Jake bows to her

"Candace, I'm so jealous for you"

"Huh?"

"Really: You've got the brothers that are all above over the levels of coolness in this universe"

"Do you say that my brothers are cool?"

"Heck yeah, I wish that have brothers like yours instead a boring nerd girl like Haley as my family"

"Hey, I can hear everything from this place" says Haley protesting

"Hales, are you spying us?" says Jake frustrated

"Is everything OK?" says Linda appearing

"No, ma'am" says Jake "We're getting a elder brother chat, sorry if my lil'sis is spying us"

"Sorry" says Linda "Sweety, let's go to help us with the table"

"But he says…" Haley protests

"The Big Brothers are talking" says Candace interrupting her

"OK" says the girl bowing for apologize and goes with Mrs Flynn-Fletcher to clean the table

"Well, It's a good thing you like my brothers but you can't hang out with them or either their friends"

"Why? They're Evil Boys, Puh-lease" and he laughs

"No, because… they're younger than you, and teenagers like us can't do that"

"I don't care, Saint Pierre" and later hears the honk of a car

"Is Mom, he came for us right on the schedule" says Haley putting her coat

"Well, I'm leaving the house with an advice for you Candace Flynn: You appreciate what you have, because your brothers… are special, Bye-Bye" and he tries to go with Haley, but Phineas says to him

"You're leaving, Jake?" questions to him, and Jake pads the boy's shoulder

"Phin, you know I live far, I need to go back to NY in the night, so my father keeps working in Monday"

"But today's Saturday"

"Ah……, sorry, I don't cared about time since two weeks"

"What happened in two weeks" and later, Jake looks to Isabella and says "I just only can say that I don't like goodbyes; but I can make in tomorrow a little reunion on my room, so my parents can meet you guys"

"Where you guys stayin'?" says Isabella

"In the Povenmire Hotel, room 205" but Haley's voice is heard

"Jake, we must go"

"Coming" says to Haley and later says to the boys "Well, maybe I'll feel better if I stay in the hotel pool for a while, See ya" and later takes his skateboard and he leaves the Flynn-Fletcher house saying

"Jake Long's out, Peace" and he board her mother's car and leaves

"Yeah, run Jake, I know what you're planning with my brothers, but you soon will going downtown or my name is not Candace Gertrude Flynn"

"Your middle name is Gertrude?" says Irving

"Leave me alone, fan-freak" says Candace

"Candace, we must go too, to cheer your friend Jenny in the Gardening Expo"

_3:03 PM_

_Inside Susan Long's car_

"So how's your class?" says Haley

"Fine, very good" says Susan "Is gonna be Salsbury Steak for dinner"

"Yeah, pretty sweet" says Jake "Now to more important news, you have something from Dad"

"Oh, yes, he pass the M.E.E.P exam, but he needs his Magical Eyewitness License, but it's a long line and also he said that he maybe is back home and you'll got your power back tonight"

"Good" says Jake looking his bracelet and the car leaves

Later, 88 and 89 keeps walking tired and when they've arrived, they found an empty backyard

"You said that was a roller park full of people" says 88

"Well, it's not, I don't know what happened" says 89, but later is heard the noise of a police car, and both runs away

"I don't even know why we need a vase" says 89

"I told you that I don't know" and they keep running

* * *

_Next time, a whole new situation with Phineas, Ferb, Jake and Candace, and also the awaited Kraken-inator plot_

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Busting Plan

_Last time, not happens anything new, Jake says that Candace have 'the coolest brothers in the entire universe', but Candace thinks that is a trick for 'evil purposes', but things can get thick this day._

_Ya know that I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Jake Long.

* * *

_______

**Chapter 8: The Ultimate Busting Plan**

_3:07_

_Danville Convention Center_

Candace and Stacy were in the food court of the convention center eating with her friend, Jenny: her hair was brown with a flower on her hair, wearing a yellow blouse and an orange and yellow long skirt and sandals, also wearing a peace symbol necklace

"Girls, it's very good that you came to cheer me in the expo" says Jenny thankful "Can you imagine that I get a blue ribbon for my blue trumpet lilies"

"Congratulations Jenny" say Stacy

"Yeah I'm very happy for you" says Candace depressed

"What's the matter, Candace" questions Jenny

"She is frustrated because once again fails in bust her brothers" says Stacy

"What was this time?"

"A roller park" says Candace "But that was all fault of that New York kid: Jake. He thinks that my brothers are cool and stuff, but I know is part of his master plan"

The two friends look each other and Stacy breaks the ice

"What master plan?"

"Well, what I'm going to say is not confirmed but" she looks at her sides and whispers "I think he wants to eat my family"

_In Candace's imagination_

Jake was with Phineas and Ferb at his sides as Linda and Lawrence are going to dinner

"Candace is going to go out soon so take care of the house; the emergency numbers are on the fridge and make sure that the kids go to bed at 9 o clock" says Linda

"Now you're in charge, lad" says Lawrence

"You just trust me, Mr and Mrs Double-F" says Jake waving in a warm appearance

"Bye mom, bye dad" says Phineas saying goodbye "Have fun in the dinner"

"Bye boys" says Linda as the car drives away

"Well" says Jake looking his watch "I think it's time for dinner" and the three comes inside of the house.

"Mom left the dinner on the table, it is ready to warm" says Phineas

"Yeah, we can dinner that" and later Jake makes an evil stare and smile "And later eat a specialty of the chef Jake"

"Good" says Phineas as he and his brother go to the dinning room, but he grasps his arms "What-a-manners, you don't even know what I prepare specially for you" and later, both brothers are looking to Jake's evil eyes

"Um, Jake" questions Ferb

"Guys, guess what" later Jake shows his jaws that are flooding of saliva "I know what we're gonna eat today"

And later, Candace walks down the stairs

"Phineas? Ferb? Jake? Where you trio of dorks are?"

"In the kitchen" says Jake

Later Candace go to the kitchen "I need to know if you see my cell phone is on the coffee table of the…" but she and sees Jake laying in one of the chairs of the dinning table, with a plate filled with Phineas and Ferb's clothes and bones

"Oh, hey Candace" says Jake and later he burps a piece a black shoe "Oops, I think I swallowed accidentally, excuse me"

Candace just screams and says "I'm telling the police" and later Jake uses his tail to trap Candace by one of her feet before she can reach her cell phone

"I need to admit it, not only your brothers are the coolest in the world, are also the most delicious" and he begins to drag her to the kitchen.

"Your dear brother Phineas taste like nacho chips, that gigantic nose he have tells it; and Ferb, oh, that smooth British kid, he was a refreshing jar of green tea, but this is nothing compared to the main course"

"Whu-whu-whu-whu-whu-what main course?" says Candace babbling and later Jakes into a red-eyed, evil-smiling kid with horns and demon wings

"You" says Jake screaming as he nears his jaws to eat her

"!" Candace screams horrorized

_End of imagination sequence_

Candace keeps screaming and later breaths to calm herself and says

"And later, he will eat my parents too, and, and later he returns to his teenager self to attract another family and eat them like he please, and keeps going in that pattern over and over until he ends with the human race as we know it"

The two Candace's friends look each other and Stacy says

"Candace, that's exactly the plot of 'The Man-Eater Next Door' movie that we see last week"

"But he has a 'strange aura', something that is different for the other humans"

"It's the same plot of The Man-Eater Next Door" her purple-bow friend replied

"I know, but still has a way to blown up his cover" says Candace trying to think when suddenly has an idea

"Wait a minute, that's it" says Candace snapping her fingers "How about, next time Phineas and Ferb do something crazy, instead of me to bust them, Jake will bust them"

"O-K" says Jenny a little bit scared

"It's brilliant, I can manipulate Jake to take evidence to bust them, later in a certain moment, I'll reveal that he 'wanted' to bust them, and when Mom sees that he capured as evidence, they'll be busted"

And later the atmosphere becomes evil

"And I get a double victory: I make look Jake as a evil boy and they'll lose his trust… and finally, Phineas and Ferb will be busted and grounded forever" and later launches a maniac laugh

After some minutes, Jenny says something

"But the main question, where you gonna find Jake?"

"He makes a big mistake leaking his current residence: he says that he was in the Povenmire Hotel, so I'll bring him for the Operation 'Chinatown', toodles" and later runs away to find Jake

"Do you say about finding a pastime" says Jenny to Stacy

"Yeah, but you know" says Stacy "She never listens"

_3:18 PM_

_Povenmire Hotel Pool_

Jake was rising of the pool, wearing his long red and orange swimsuit and finds the seat where his towel was, he starts to dry himself when he finds some girls that was talking in silence to him and later greets him in a flirty way and walks away

Later, Candace was looking for the pool casually and later she finds him giggling and later after finishing of drying himself and picking his glasses; Candace just sneakily goes to him giggling evily

Jake just sighs relaxed and says "It's too hard to be a MackDaddyDragon" and later sees a shadow

"Yo, do you mind, you're blocking my light" and later he removes the glasses to see Candace's face

"What the…" says Jake as Candace drags him away of the pool, but he takes his red sleeved and white shirt, his towel and his sandals

In the reception room, Jake was putting his shirt when Candace says to him

"Finally found ya, Jake-O" says Candace

"Whatdaya want it is a kidnapping intent?" says Jake

"No, I just want to help with something" says Candace

"In what?"

"Well, do you think my brothers are cool and stuff but really, they are badder that are you thinking"

"Again with that, aww man, give me a break" Jake sighs and says "You'll never learn that you must be grateful what you have, is something that my Grampa is squeezing in my face all my life"

"Jake, you don't understand"

Jake just snorts and says "Yeah, of course I understand: your brothers are cooler than you and you dedicate every second of your life in ruining their lives just for making you look good, guess what Candace, it aint' gotta happen" and later pass his finger to Candace's face and licks it and says

"Oh, what a surprise, Bitter" and later tries to walk away and Candace screams

"I just asking if you can take of whatever my brothers are doing" and later Jakes says as he walks away

"Just leave me alone"

"In first place, why are you with them, huh?" and later Jake stops and says looking at her

"They wanted to make me happy"

"So, if you want to turn back with a souvenir" and later Candace shows a disposable photo camera "How about some pictures" and later teased, Jake walks showing always a 'curious' face and before he can take the camera, he says

"Wait, it's some kind of a creepy plan"

"No" replies Candace "No, it's not"

Jake crosses his arms and says "How I can trust you?"

"I'll give you 5 dollars"

"I want 20"

"15"

"10"

Candace groans picking a pair of 5 dollar bills and gives him to Jake saying "Deal" and Jake takes the camera

"Well, I'm going to change and telling my mom that I'm going out for some minutes, I'll be right back, and don't forget that you don't heard nothing 'bout me" and snaps his fingers to her smiling and goes to the elevator

"You will miss your smile, Jake; this is just the beginning of your deception"

"Excuse me, what" says Jake as he heard something

"No, nothing, just… go to change"

"Ok, but I'm start to think that something fishy is on, y'all" and later press the button of the elevator, but later Candace return to her monologue

"You mess with my family, monster; now I'll defeat you"

"I heard ya" says Jake frustrated

"Heard what?"

"What you've said: You mess with my family, monster; now I'll defeat you"

"You don't have proofs" and later, the elevator makes a dinging sound and open

"I'm just doing it for 10 dollars" and Jake enters to the elevator, and the elevator rises

"I'm starting to think that this is some plan to bust her brothers" says Jake in the elevator

"You don't have any idea that this is some plan to bust my brothers" says Candace on her monologue

"And eventually… you"

* * *

_Next time, the second part of the fanfic: The Gardening Expo and the Kraken-inator plot._

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Let me explain you a little about how is divided this fanfic:

First of all, is the Introduction and the Roller Park act, you all read it

Second, is the next part that is the Gardening Expo and the Kraken-inator Part, it's very funny but in the last part will be charged of emotions

And last but not least: the Battle in the Pier part, the climax of the story, it will be good vut I don't want to spoiler it

Anyway, OP61 is Out, PEACE!


	10. Chapter 9: Trees and Krakens

_Last time, Candace formulates a plan that will "expose" Jake and his "true intentions" and lures to take pictures of his next plan, but things will not happen as planned_

_Read the disclaimer on the other chapters, if you don't notice._

**Chapter 9: Trees and Krakens**

_3:22 PM_

_Danville Convention Center_

Candace was on the reception room, dressing in a coat and glasses, as she see Jake on his regular clothes, she whistles, to make Jake has his attentions.

"Yeah" says Jake

"Well, these are your instructions" says Candace "You received the camera, right: well, you're going where my Mom and my brothers are, if they do something over-the-top as usual, you start to near him"

"Uh-huh" says Jake as she keeps telling he picks up his MP3 Player and just keeps nodding as she gets her instructions

"You just focus in follow Phineas and Ferb and whatever they're doing, and don't forget in take many pictures too bust… ARE YOU PUTTING ATTENTION" saying Candace screaming in one of his ears

"Sorry" says Jake apologizing "I have the bad habit of don't listen something boring"

"Anyway, just go and go bust them, here" says Candace showing her a walkie-talkie "Communicate with me if there are any suspicious movement" and later push Jake to the entrance of the Gardening Expo "Now go and bust, go and bust" and later sees the Convention was full of flowers, lawn gnomes, and many garden furniture and arrangements.

"Just a girl would squeak in a place like that" thinks Jake and later, he heard the static of the walkie-talkie

_**Here Sweet Tooth, you copying me Spicy Roll, Spicy Roll?**_

"Spicy Roll" says questioning Jake to walkie-talkie "You can't invent a less offensive codename, over"

_**No, I just forgot to say where Nacho Nose and Big Ferb are, over**_

Jake just does a desperate face

"Where are Nacho Nose and Big Ferb, over" questions sarcastically

_**In the flower arrangement section, in the Fireside Girls stand, just grab enough evidence to bust them when Mom comes to pick them, over and out.**_

Jake just sighs and mutters "Someone needs to put that girl on a straitjacket, man"

_3:26 PM_

_Fireside Girls Stand_

Isabella was on her Fireside Girl uniform when she was preparing everything from her visitors

"Hey Isabella" says Phineas as he and Ferb appears "What'cha doin'"

"Oh, nothing" responds Isabella "Just the girls and I we're trying to win our Flower Arrangement Accomplishment Patches"

"Sounds good" says Phineas and later they heard a familiar voice

"Phizzy! Fer-Boy! Whazza Dou" says Jake saluting like he does better

"Hi, Jake" says Phineas "What brings you here"

Jake makes a thinking face and says "Uh, nothing, just walking a little when I found ya guys, I can't help myself to thank ya for the roller park, is a shame that falls out"

"Don't worry, happens many times" says Phineas

"Do you think that you can make another one?"

"Nah, we like to keep moving forward, make different things to make any summer day unique"

Later, is followed a awkward pause and later Jake says

"Well, it that makes you happy, I'm happy. So, you're planning something to do beside the roller park"

"Now that you mention, it, Ferb and I we're planning to make a fertilizer that make plants grow 5 times his normal size, if you want to help…."

"Heck yeah" says Jake dragging the two brothers of their arms, as Isabella thinks

"Looks like the three have a good friendship" and later sees Baljeet and Bufford with a frustrated face, and Isabella says

"What? When Phineas says it sounds cute, and Jake says Whazza Dou that is completely different"

"No, I just want to know where the Wedgie Competition is" questions Bufford

"In the North wing"

"Thank you" and later grabs Baljeet to have him a wedgie as the both walks away

"I just don't understand why you bring me here" says Baljeet

"To work out, duh"

Meanwhile, as Jake drags Phineas and Ferb

"Hey, you don't even know where we are" and Jake stops and says

"You don't even say 'Where's Perry?'"

"He is in the house sleeping"

_3:33_

_Flynn-Fletcher House_

Perry was sleeping his nap when he feels vibrate his clock and goes to revise it

"Agent P" says the Major Monogram "We monitored Doctor Doofenshmirtz and we see that with his rock-rolling plan was not enough of him, he was on Blueprint Heaven for blueprints for an octopus machine and he spends many of his money buying 'Sphinx Hair' charms on the internet, whatever he is doing is up to no good, you have to stop it" later Perry grabs his fedora hat from nowhere and calls his hovercar and take it where Doofenshmirtz was.

_Doofenshmirtz Outside the Covention Cen-Teeer._

Perry lands on the street and Doofenshmirtz surprised says

"Perry the Platypus! I was not expecting your arrival in I don't know, 5 minutes, but anywhere you gonna fall in my trap" and later presses a button, and the robot wraps the agent and put it in a jail

"I guess you meet my most brilliant revenge plan so far created, let me introduce…

THE KRAKENINATOR! Made of metal and Sphix Hair charms to be strength and anti-dragons"

The machine was kinda huge: the metal structure was made for a octopus with titanium alloy, and the eight tentacles who was wrapped for sphinx hair.

And later, the doctor explains his plan

"You see Perry the Platypus, I prepared this baby for a special, you'll se all remounts in my high school, more exactly like a freshman: in the high school I was transferred like the 5th time, I meet a very interesting guy, his name was Hans Rotwood, he was more interested in magical creatures and that, and I was a science guy; this is like that kind of friendship of different types"

Perry just sighed

"Anyway, one day, he was the finalist on a speech contest, he was humiliated of the worst manner possible. He was tied and he was only wearing his underwear and that left him so traumatized that I'll never saw him in the entire year"

Heinz sighed of sadness and says "Poor messed-up Rotwood" and later turns to his nemesis "I know that Hans will came to the Cryptozoologist convention on the South Wing of this Convention Center, and I'll use this Kraken-inator and together we gonna revenge of everyone who laugh at him, something evil, but with a point of poetic justice" and later is heard a malfunctioning sound

"I'll begin my revenge when this machine is free of malfunctioning"

_3:37 PM_

_Inside the Gardening Expo_

Jake was posing with a rose with a casual pose as Django was drawing a picture of him

"So Django, right?" says Jake as he is muttering with the teeth "You want to be an artist, like your dad, right"

"Yep" says the boy drawing "Thanks for being my model for this Jake, I was kinda bored drawing flowers, I was hoping something different"

"You're the artist" says Jake, and later Django finishes his master piece

"I'm done, you can see" and later sees the draw, he was expecting something like him smiling flirting holding a rose in a night and sea landscape saying ¿Shall we dance in this wonderful sea night?

But he gets something different: he saw himself trapped in bonds as he is emerging from a rose as he is showing angel wings and the rose was planted in what looks like flames

"I'll color it and I'm gonna give it to you before can leave, well see ya" and Django takes the canvas and his tools to keep drawing.

Jake just says "I'll never understand abstract art" and he receives the call of the Candace's walkie-talkie

_**Spicy Roll, Spicy Roll can you hear me, over**_

_**  
**_Jake just sighed and said to the walkie-talkie

"Here Spicy Roll, over"

_**How's the plan going, over**_

"Nacho Nose and Big Ferb has accepted me on his plan, they're making a super-fertilizer and I'm gonna take the evidence for the busting, over"

_**Good, and don't forget that this is a Alpha-Priority, you cost me 10 bucks for this, over and out**_

Jake just takes the soil, and the chemicals to put it on his sleeve, but later turns to see a couple: the man gives him a rose, and she excited hug him and kiss the man, Jake just imagine him and Rose in the place and sighs of sadness, so Isabella appears and says

"Sad, doesn't" says Isabella shocking Jake, almost make him to throw the things for the fertilizer

"Izz, where are you been here"

"Just imagined I and Phineas like that couple here" says the Girl Scout as the couple walks away with the hands holding

"Yeah, we both are victims of the bitter side of love, I feel messed up"

"At least you have a girlfriend" says Isabella "I make anything I could to make Phineas notice how cute I am, but it all seem worthless"

"I don't know" says Jake trying to cheer up Isabella "Maybe in the inside he is still a kid, maybe if you kick it up a little bit harder and wait more that Phin grows up, I promise you that for the end of the summer, Phineas is gonna be your boy"

"Ya think" says Isabella

"Yeah, it's good that you want to date someone awesome like Phineas" and later Jake snaps his fingers and says

"Hey, how about that some time, Phineas and Ferb organize something romantic with me and Rose, if we're lucky to travel to Hong Kong"

After this comment, Isabella imagines how is going to end: Jake and Rose sitting on a dinning table buried with rose petals as the orchestra plays and Bufford on a Cupid costume appears and says to Jake

"Trust me, you don't want to end more disappointed"

* * *

_Next time, The Gardening Expo was turned upside down for Doofenshmirtz and Perry's plot, and Jake will feel that he can't bust the brothers for Candace and she and Jake enter in a war_

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10: I'm a Better Big Brother

_On the last chapter, Jake decides to help Phineas and Ferb to make a super-fertilizer to make the plants grow five times their normal size. And Doofenshmirtz formulates a plan to revenge his old high school friend… PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!_

_I'm Bored of the disclaimer, you know it._

**Chapter 10: I'm a Better Big Brother**

_3:39 PM_

_In a part of the Gardening Expo_

Jake was bringing the ingredients that he was charged and later begins to take pictures of the experiment without anybody notice. But later sees to the camera and ask to the red-haired boy helping to the British Ferb to put the chemicals in a vase

"Um, Phin" questions Jake

"Yep" answers Phineas

"What do you think about Candace?"

"What about it. It's our sister"

"I know, I know, but I got a question: Do you guys, love your sister?"

"Of course: is family, I know that many times can be a little bit angry, and she doesn't help us much, but we love it anyway and I know… for the bottom of my heart and for the same bond of family that she loves us for the way we are"

Maybe Phineas doesn't notice, but Phineas' speech struck to Jake's heart, remembering the times that he fights and dismays with Haley, many times that he invents that his dad was actually the butler when he embarrassed him in the front of the school, many times that he needs to assist with his mom and grandpa to Chinese festivals.

He some times he can't support his family, but many times he can't live without his family, the AmDrag is nothing without 3 kinds of people: His friends, His Love, and His Family

"Jake… are you crying?" says Phineas

"No" says Jake, discovering that some tears was falling from his eyes, finding another excuse "Is just… this dump fertilizer… something clings on my eye"

And later, is heard like the crazy sing of a bird, Jake just notices that in some bushes there legs very long

"What's that squeak" says Ferb as he put the chemicals on the table "The Exotic Bird Exhibition is on the East Wing"

"I need to go the men's room, I'll be right back" says Jake nearing to the bushes, after he finds Candace, he sighs and says

"Candace, I finally found you, I need to tell me something…"

"Yeah, but first you had the pictures"

"Yeah, but…"

"Yipee, now here's you're the next instruction: take this cell phone and call the number who I already dialed"

"Candace, I…"

"Then tell my mom that come to the Gardening Expo and to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing and later bust them"

"Candace…"

_**Candace: Busting feeding frenzy, stay out of the water**_

"Candace…"

_**Candace: Busting feeding frenzy, stay out of the water**_

"I'm not doing this"

"Busting feeding frenzy and say what"

"I'm not gonna bust them" he takes the disposable camera and launches it away

"What, what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna bust them, just because you give me 10 dollars, and they love you"

"Maybe because you're too chicken to do an elder brother's job"

That comment makes Jake angry, and in that moment, the both elder brothers enter in a fight

"THIS is not big brother's job"

"Well" adds sarcastically the girl "You are not precisely an expert"

"Of course I'm an expert: 14 years of experience"

"That my 15 years swallowed easily"

"Your brothers are a headache for you: too bad, it's part of the job"

"You don't know anything about that job"

"Yeah, like you ever need to sacrifice free time that you can spend in the skate park to assist a stupid ballet recital"

"Or support many aunts and uncles' comments of how cute your little brothers and comparing you"

But later the fight gets interrupted by the voice of Phineas who was far of the fight

"Jake, can you please help us"

"Coming" says Jake to the voice and later directs to Candace again

"Look, I don't care if you want to bust your brothers, but you don't gonna make good if they get sad for your fault" and he walks away

"Well, its better that I bust myself, but let me warn you monster" says Candace as Jake goes to the previous destination

"But I'm gonna warn you something Jake Long: This…Means…War!"

**Song Title: Bigger, Better, Brother**

**Artist: Jake vs Candace**

**Genre: Hip-Hop vs Techno Pop**

**Montage: Basically is Jake helping Phineas and Ferb with his super fertilizer nut watching that Candace is getting evidence as that both look with angry faces, and later continues in a scene **_**A la **_**"Busted" song**

**Candace: **_**I know what you are plotting**_

_**I know what you really are**_

_**But you don't by your dinner, my brothers and my parents and me**_

_**Is gonna be your treat**_

**Jake: **_**I know your bad intentions **_

_**I know what you're evil scheme**_

_**As long as J-Long is on the house, the B-strategy is not working**_

_**On my watch**_

**Both: **_**In this war of elders, you're going down**_

_**And I'll win**_

_**I, Don't, Care, how much are you weeping (Don't make from the tears a river)**_

_**Your pillar is going to fall (Is going to fall)**_

_**And I'm who's standing last **_

**Jake: **_**Because all the proofs show that I'm**_

_**A better, bigger brother (I am the best)**_

**Both: **_**Your pillar is going to fall (Is going to fall)**_

_**And I'm who's standing last**_

**Candace: **_**Your plans are about to be foiled**_

_**Because I'm a better, bigger sister (You don't get a chance)**_

**Both: **_**The War is on**_

_**And I'm going to win**_

_3:44_

_Danville Convention Center (North wing)_

In the Cryptozoologist Convention, there was a talk about the Egyptian Mythology, but later a great boom breaks a wall, and later reveals to be the Kraken-Inator , who was now functioning and grabs one of the assistants: one almost bald with clear brown hair, wearing a monocle, a green sweater and blue shirt, also beige brown pants and a bow tie, was placed inside in a chamber of the Kraken-Inator, to be greeted by Doofenshmirtz

"Hans… Rotwood" says the doctor cheerfully "It's been a long time buddy"

"Sorry" says the professor "But, who are you"

"Ya don't remember, it's me Heinz Doofenshmirtz"

"Wait… Doofenshmirtz from my freshman year in the high school"

"Ya finally remember" says as he hugs hard to his former classmate

"Heinz… I need air" says as he finally releases him

"Well, what are you doing this time, Hans, still trying to find something that doesn't exist?"

"Well First, magical creatures ARE real and secondly… No"

"Nah, I was like always going science for the win, as you could see I made this Kraken-Inator to revenge of all that bullies who makes us the high school a pain"

"What? I don't think is a sane reason, I don't care if I get bullied in the past"

After an awkward pause, Heinz says

"What? How? Why?"

"Well, even if I get bullied in the past, is not going to be tormented for that the rest of my life, I don't want to end like you"

"Like me?"

"Yeah, making machines to complain for every little thing and… and even you're fighting with a platypus in a hat"

Perry just chatters again

"Listen Heinz, if that is what you behave now, I don't even want to ask about your marriage"

_3:49 PM_

_Danville Convention Center (West Wing)_

"Well, it is finished" says Phineas as he presents a formula vase "With this fertilizing formula, the plants can grow 5 times the normal size without polluting the ground" and later present the vase to Jake

"Jake, you have the honors"

Jake was about to take the vase, but Phineas says to him "But watch out, we need to put a small dose because is an experimental formula"

"Just give me the fertilizing thingie, OK, I'll be careful" and Jake takes the vase and it was about to pour it, but…

_3:50 PM_

_Inside the Kraken-Inator_

"But…But this isn't right, this is not how the plan is going to work" and later, in a rage attack he starts to move the levers that control the machine, making the machine jump and that makes a shake that feels in the whole Convention Center, and that tremble makes Jake accidently slips all the formula on the plant. And make the three trips to the floor

"Don't look at me" says Jake "It looks like hippos are dancing Cossack with that tremble"

_Meanwhile, with Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Rotwood_

Rotwood was already tied in Sphinx Hair ropes as Perry

"Well, Hans, you are happy" says Heinz angry "This is the first I'm doing evil to help someone, and this is the form you thank after locating you, stalking you and putting you in this plan. No way, Jose; You gonna be part of this plan, whether you like it or not" and later the mad doctor drives the Kraken-like android

"It is always nuts this gut" says Rotwood to Perry, he just chatters like he way saying _you have no idea_

_3:51_

_With Jake, Phineas and Ferb_

They see as the plant grows in an accelerated rhythm

"Um, Phineas, I think I know why we need to pour it just a bit" and they see as the plant grows until turn into a giant plant

"Well…This could be a problem" says Phineas as the plant growls

_Next time, Jake must formulate a plan to defeat a giant plant without using his powers (if you don't remember, read earlier chapters) and if Candace doesn't bust them. Trust me, the result is gonna end with a lot of emotion_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I want to clear that Jake and Haley are not going to get their powers back until the climax battle on the pier (is going to be soon, give me patience) and 88 and 89 will appear again in the next chapter or the another one, is going to be ASAP I promise

Oh, and also in this point, I want to say that I'm interested into made a sequel story after this story ends, I'm thinking in many plots like that the Flynn-Fletcher family (and Isabella) are going this time to New York, that Perry is trapped on a trap by Dennis the Domestic Rabbit, Brad felling in love with Candace (Alright, Eeew, I was on crack in that idea, but of course, Candace is a one-man girl) and Thaddeus and Thor wanting revenge. Well, are beta plots, and I need some ideas

Anyway it's all

BYE BYE!


	12. Chapter 11: WeedAway Jazz

_The last chapter was intense, because Candace and Jake declare a war against each other, Jake defending the right of Phineas and Ferb to have fun and prevent Candace to bust them and she defends her right to bust them and defend her family of the "monster"._

_In the other side, Doofenshmirtz founds Rotwood, but when it looks that he doesn't want help, Doof he decides to make it help "by force"_

_And for make things worse, the Phineas and Ferb fertilizing formula makes a plant grow into a giant plant_

_Well, Jake and Phineas and Ferb, are not mine._

**Chapter 11: Weed-Away Jazz**

_3:51_

_Danville Convention Center (West Wing)_

_Gardening Expo_

The giant plant was like 3 meters, vine tentacles, leafs and roots everywhere and a giant flower where the jaws of a head is, the plant growl to the three

"Well…this could be a trouble" says Phineas

"You said it last time, remember" says Jake

"Well we have double trouble" says Phineas and Ferb and Jake just snort, but the plant growls it again

"I think we better get away" says Phineas

"Seconded" says Jake as he and Ferb ran outside the convention wing and as this is happen, Candace sees the incident and she says

"Wait 'til mom sees this" says Candace as she picks up her cell phone and calls to her mom, but after sees the monstrous plant, she runs for her life.

As the trio is running, Jake stops and says

"Wait a second" says Jake and later directs to the pair "We're not supposed to run away like cowards, we suppose to stop that piranha weed from ruining the garden, don't cha think"

"Do you see the size of that plant" questions Phineas

"So, I have 52 problems more horrible like a giant plant, and I learned my lesson to the bad way, 52 times"

"Jake's right, Ferb, I know what other thing we're going to do today" says to his brother and later directs to Jake "Meet us in the outside of the center in 3 minutes, we'll think in something" and the boys ran away to find a solution

"You can do it" says Jake waving with the same hand that has the same bracelet who inhibits his dragon powers. Jake realized that

"Dang" says Jake frustrated "I forgot that I have my powers banned, Aw Man!" says Jake and later walks away of the plant "53"

_3:54_

_Outside of the Convention Center_

88 and 89, once again hiding of the authorities, they hide on the ceiling of the Convention Center climbing

"Tell me why we're hiding in the ceiling?" says 89

"We're going to wait here until the police are tire of search for us" says 88

"That's because you steal a vase without knowing what to do with it"

"I tell you that I forgot"

"Sorry if I'm late" is heard Jake's voice and the both sees it and arrives to a tent where Phineas and Ferb are supposed to stay

"There it is" says 89 "The Dragon"

"I know" answers the another huntsboy and later the trio and a army of girl scouts arrives of the tent

"What are you girls going to do, stuff his plant with cookies" is heard Jake joking and one of the girls tries to squirts him with a water gun filled with an herbicide.

"OK" says Jake teased "Just kidding"

"See 88" says 89

"What, an army of girl scouts" says 88

"No, the two boys who follows him"

"What do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but I think they've some connection with them, we need to subtract them and ask them how they know"

"Easy or hard way"

"What do you think" says the large one in an evil tone

"OK Troop" says Isabella "Let's movilize" and the army moves onward

"They're moving" but the two falls over the tent and for the chemicals in the tent, the tent become a giant dove and flies away, but the two falls before the bird get flight

"Science is weird" says 88

"Agreed"

_3:56_

_West Wing_

The three enter in the convention center knocking the door and Jake picking dark sunglasses says

"OK fellas, it's time to knock this weed out of the park" says Jake and the two looks him weird

"What" says Jake "It was the only hero line that I can made, anyway" and all move forward

**Song: Plant-Zapping Jazz**

**Genre: Jazz**

**Montage: It's almost like "Let's squirt that Gelatin Monster" when they zap the plant with the herbicide and dance **_**a go go. **_**There's a scene when three Fireside Girls zap herbicide as they climb a wall, Ferb spinning like a top firing and using a leaf blower to put dust on the plant's face and zaps herbicide to him, also a scene where Isabella is trapped and Phineas uses a rake to tickle the arm and catch her while she falls, the final scene is Jake is tangled by the leg and he picks a gardening scissors to cut the plant, he says a "Hero Line" and all zaps them with the herbicide.**

_**This is the Weed-Away Jazz**_

_**This the Weed-Away Jazz**_

_**That monstrous flytrap**_

_**Must shrink to none**_

_**Let me teach you a lesson in botanic**_

_**A way to defeat an evil tree**_

_**As easy as 1,2,3; Seize them until he can't breathe**_

_**No one can does nothing like a plant do, but a human is capable to move**_

_**So don't stop it, don't be feared off, this afternoon is lawnmower time**_

_**(Sax solo)**_

_**No one can does nothing like a plant do, but a human is capable to move**_

_**So don't stop it, don't be feared off, this afternoon is lawnmower time**_

_**This is the Weed-Away Jazz**_

_**This the Weed-Away Jazz**_

_**That monstrous flytrap**_

_**Must shrink to none**_

After see the plant defeated, Jake points the water gun and says

"Sorry Salad, but you'll be leftover" and all zaps the herbicide until turn the monster into a plant.

_3:57_

_On the streets_

The Kraken-Inator was moving to the streets as Doofenshmirtz manages the machine.

"Ah, sweet revenge in the name of friends" says the doctor in a sing-song voice and laughs and later notices that his stomach is grumbling

"Ah" says Doofenshmirtz "I can complete a circle of revenge with my stomach empty" and later stops the machine in a Bratwurst stand

"Um Hans" says Heinz "Do you want a Bratwurst for the way to our first victim"

"2 please" says the professor Rotwood

"OK" and the professor opening the pot to exit outside "I'll be right back for food supplies, and I don't want everyone move, especially you Perry the Platypus I know your tricks are hiding in your fedora" and Heinz exits of the machine, and after that, Hans says

"This guy is crazy; he has a tendency always to get revenge of everything small, and look at me I'm talking with a platypus with a hat" and while the captive one is talking, on the Perry's hat appears a chainsaw and cuts the sphinx hair of the machine, picks a pair of handcuffs and jumps out

"Hey, don't leave me alone" says Hans as he wants to unwrap of his trap

_3:59_

_Bratwurst Stand_

Perry lands with the cuffs and Heinz surprised says "Perry the Platypus, I told you to wait on the Kraken-inator, by the way ¿where's Hans?"

Meanwhile, in the inside of the Kraken-inator, Rotwood accidently lands on the controls of the machine, making that crazy and Hans screams as the machine goes crazy, Perry hearing that rapidly cuff Doofenshmirtz's hand to a chair and later uses a sling hook to climb to the building and break one of the eye windows and pciks professoir and returns to where Doofenshmirtz was

"Heinz" says Rotwood "I think you better you see a phsychologist"

"Just call me when you're back to New York and tell me how was the rest of summer" and later Perry releases his nemesis and walks away

"I need to visit my ex-wife, or she complain me again"

"You got a family, and you don't invited me to your wedding?" questions frustrated the professor "CURSE YOU HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ"

"We loved you, sir" says the evil scientist joking "I forgot your invitation" and looks that Perry is perplexed

"What, even the best friends can fight one time, Perry the Platypus"

_4:04_

_Streets near the Convention Center_

Linda was driving the car as Candace was excited thinking that this time will bust his brothers

"Quick, Mom, we need to see the giant monster plant that Phineas and Ferb and that skater kid do"

"You are just lucky that I was about to pick up the boys, but I guess that it could be worst. I can be the Mom of a Kraken" says Linda as the car drives away and the Kraken-Inator keeps walking like crazy

And when the two women arrived to the West Wing

"Ta-Da" says Candace, but as always, everything but a mess

"I just see a big mess here" says Linda and Candace just get shocked

"Hi mom" says Phineas as nothing has happened

"Hi kids, do you enjoy the expo" says Linda

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screams Candace, frustrated "It is supposed to be a giant plant making everybody run and…" and later sees the Long boy

"Long" and later directs to him in an angry way "It is all your fault that plant disappear"

"My fault, I think I was doing the right thing to not bust your brothers" answers Jake defending himself

"Of course it is, it's all your plan to eat my family summoning a carnivore plant"

"Well, if you're comporting like that, I can't let you be near of Phineas and Ferb, it's so obvious that you fit like a bad sister"

"Candace is a bad sister?" says Phineas

"Candace, what is going on" says his mother more intrigued

"I'll show you Mom" says Candace in a creepy tone and later points to everybody "I'll show everybody the true nature of Jake Long"

That last comment makes Jake gulp his saliva

* * *

_Next time, you must be prepared to the "sad part" of this fic, because Candace and Jake will have a price to pay due his fight for his brothers, and after that heart-wrenching point, the climax battle will finally start._

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Wow, it must be the longest chapter I wrote, anyway as you heard in the preview, it will come a sad part where Candace "static" and Jake "static", and all because they wanted Phineas and Ferb by themselves.

By the sequel I think that the Long Family visited Danville, Flynn-Fletcher Family (And Isabella as a guest) will travel to New York, and many sorted things will happen, including Brad flirting Candace (still on crack), Gramps being angry with Jake (keep tuned of the story and you'll know why), Perry confronting Dennis the Domestic Rabbit during an O.W.C.A summit, and for the finale Jake being trapped by Doofenshmirtz and Rotwood but by different reasons (Rule the Tri-State Area or by Scientific Discovery), and just Trixie, Spud, Phineas, Ferb and co. will save him

Anyway, I'm going to rest because it takes me a long time to finish this, good night

Zzzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 12: Where Did I Get Wrong?

_If you remember the last chapter, Phineas, Ferb and Jake and an army of Fireside Girls zap a giant piranha plant and the Kraken-Inator plan was foiled in a unconventional way_

_But for Candace, after see once again her busting plans foiled, she blames Jake for stop his busting, but the problem is actually Jake thinks that he doesn't need her around Phineas and Ferb's lives_

_And trust me; this chapter will change many things around here._

_If I was the owner of Jake, I'll like to make a 3__rd__ season and more things for Phineas and Ferb_

**Chapter 12: Where Did I Get Wrong?**

_4:06 PM_

_Danville Convention Center_

"T-True Nature?" says Jake nervous and scarred "You don't even know what I'm talking about"

"Don't lie at me, you kid" says Candace sounding more 'angry' to any word "You are a human-eating monster that came underground to eat humans, but you know that your monstrous form would scare your meal, so you disguise yourself as a human and act like one of us to befriend humans, and later, you'll eat it, and you keep going on and on until your hunger is satisfied, or to finish the human race, what occurs first"

After an awkward pause, all gets stunned of Candace believing that Jake is a monster, and later Jake shouts

"That's it? That's your excuse? It's the craziest, maddest, Sci-Fiest theory I ever heard"

"Come on, it's normal you negate it"

"You know what, this is exactly the reason you can't be the Big Sis of this awesome kids" says Jake pointing to Phineas and Ferb

"Jake…" says Ferb in a quiet voice

"He hates our sister?" says Phineas in the same quiet voice

"They don't need someone with mind problems to guide her" keeps talking Jake in an angry voice

"Long…I"

"Don't interrupt me, this time, you'll listen to someone else, do you think you can ruin the fun of your bros anytime you want but its life is not that way, Candace Flynn"

"AAAARGH, I Can't Stand More Lies Of You!" Candace frenetically grabs Jake from his coat and directs to the hallway of the second floor and says to Jake

"Monsters like you can fly, remember" says Candace

"Candace, he's a boy, he can't fly" says Linda panicked

"Of course he can, I know too much of you after seeing 'The Man-Eater Next Door'"

"What, Candace, you see a movie without my permission" says Linda, but she doesn't listen, and she releases her grip for Jake and he quickly get his fingers from the edge, shutting his eyes by force, just screaming

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND CHARMING TO DIE"

Jake thoughts says that was bad, he can't use his dragon powers for the moment, and that will be very useful to save his life, but at cost to reveal his secret, what he'll do, while he was lost in thoughts of doubt, he fell, but later be rescued by someone, he forces to open his eyes and see Haley holding his hand

"Haley" says Jake relieved

"You got strong enough to stand up, just put the two hands on the rail" Jake gains strength and takes with the two hands the rail and climb to a safer place, Jake just pants after a surprise like that

"Man, that was too close" says Jake hard breathing "How many test are needed to show that I'm a normal boy"

"CANDACE GERTRUDE FLYNN" says Linda angry to her daughter "What's wrong with you"

"He's still lying, I can prove it" says to her mother

"I know we're acting crazy recently, but this is going too far"

"But Mom…"

"No more buts, you're grounded for two weeks"

"Phineas and Ferb can prove that I'm not lying, that is not reason to ground me"

"You're not grounded for what Phineas and Ferb does… you're grounded for sneak away to see a movie without my or my father's permission and almost throw a boy to the floor"

"Mom..."

"Boys" says Linda now directing to the younger ones "I'm going to take Candace to the car before can happen something more" and takes Candace with her

"No" says Candace as the two leaves "I can't accept it, I can't be the busted, it's your entire fault Jake Long, you ruin this family and it's your entire fault"

"Can you please be quiet for a second" questions her mom returning his calmed voice

"Yes Mom" says Candace repressed and walking away

"Looks that you have SO much trouble" says Jake celebrating his 'victory' as the fireside girls leave whispering about what happened "Come on boys" says grabbing the boy's arms "'Til the time Mrs Double-F come back, let's eat a corndog" but the brothers both agreed to released of the grip of the seized dragon

"What are you doing guys" says Jake still confident that he won the right of 'be' the brothers of Phineas and Ferb

"We don't want to go with you" says Phineas

"Say what" says Jake

"I mean, I can't believe that you hate our sister so much" says Phineas, but in a tone that was not his usual happy self, it was a serious voice

"Guys" says Jake still smiling "I don't hate her"

"Yes, yes you do" says Phineas "And we can't believe can do this to her…she's family for us"

"In case you haven't notice, I almost die to defend my POV" says kinda teased but still smiling

"But what's the point, if you must like us to stay with us, you must like her too, we don't like that you guys fight"

Jake loses his cocky grin and turns around "I see you're playing as neutral this time" and later begins to think:

_I can't stay with someone who doesn't stand but they're "Coolest" definition, and I think they hate me._

_Maybe Candace is right and I ruined this family_

_Maybe I never needed to be in Dumb-ville_

And he lets a tear drop

"I'm just here to say that came back to the hotel" says Haley "Mom is worried for you" and later she walks away to back to the hotel

"Jake" says Phineas to him, trying to pat his shoulder "We're sorry"

"SHOVE OFF" says Jake in angry tone pushing Phineas to the ground without seeing, and after see his error, he tries to apologize, but Ferb aparts of him grunting and showing an angry face saying "_How dare you to do my brother something like that", _Jake's face turn into a despaired one

"Boys" says Linda appearing "The girl is tied on her safety belt, so we can go home" but later questions "Phineas, why are you on the ground"

"I…just tripped off" says Phineas and as they go with her mom, they turn to see his friend still in a despaired face.

_4:10 _

_Outside of the Convention Center_

Candace wasn't in the mood to see and talk to anybody

"That was a drama, doesn't" says Linda, and later, as Phineas and Ferb buckle up, they see Jake on the window, saying

"Please guys" says Jake sobbing "Don't hate me"

"We don't hate you Jake" says Phineas

"We just hate what you become, a monster" adds Ferb and the car drives away

"FINE" says Jake screaming as the car drives away in an angry tone "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, THANKS FOR THAT ROLLER PARK ANYWAY; I DON'T NEED IT, I DON'T NEED YOUR COMPASSION, I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU, I DON'T NEED IT" and later begins to sit in the street and covers his face as he cries. All of this as the crowd watches

Later, Bufford with a Champion throphy and Baljeet see Jake crying

"Wow" says Baljeet "That's not cool"

"I can't watch this" says Bufford like he's getting sick "I just need a place to rest" and both walk away, and as he ceased to cry, Django appears to put him a blanket and Irving just take a picture

_4:15_

_Street_

Jake stands up and says to himself "That was not cool" and put his hoodie and walks to lost himself on the crowd, and later Isabella, on a corner says whispering

"Jake, I know what you're feeling right now; it must be hard to find love, not just the love for a girlfriend, the love of the people"

"Chief" is heard a voice calling her "We gotta go"

"Coming" says Isabella as she walks away

_4:16 _

_On the streets of Danville_

Jake was thinking with his hoodie on:

_It happens all the time, all the person who relates with me ends angry with me, many of them keep with me, but many of them get far for me, not for being a Dragon, just for have some kind of bad luck, I just ask myself:_

_Where did I get wrong?_

Jake receives a call from his cell-phone and sees that is his mother, but he hangs it and says

"Not now, I need to think"

* * *

_Next time, Candace will realize that she doesn't hate Jake for being a monster, is for another reason. And Jake is trapped in a danger_

_And the two elder brothers will need to work together to find the solution of this problem_

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter is you know, bad, but I add it Am-Drag issues and is the "bad part"

Oh, also I'm working in the next chapter, so if is complete tonight, I'll upload it,

Well, see ya


	14. Chapter 13: Resolution Decision

_Oh, the last chapter was kinda sad, becuse after Candace show her craziness goes too far, she ends grounded and Jake gets a hollow victory after knowing that the pair of brothers loves their sister just the way she is, and later he loses all affect and friendship of them (Poor Jake)._

_Oh, please don't make me repeat the disclaimer, ya know it._

**Chapter 13: Resolution Decision **

_4:45 PM_

_Candace's Room_

Candace was watching the backyard from her window

"This stinks" says Candace "I'm grounded for two weeks and now I can't exit to any place" and later sees that Phineas and Ferb are talking with Isabella and later the three parts to the streets

"They're planning something" and later she runs to the door, but she remembers that she is grounded and sits on her bed

"What's the point" she says depressed "I'm ground and I'm even can't make a busting by cell-phone" she sighs and says "This is SO unfair"

Later she hears the knock and her father's voice

_Candace, someone wants to walk to you_

"Leave me alone" says Candace "I'm not in the mood to receive people"

_OK, Dear_

_I'm sorry Jeremy_

She comes to her senses after heard the word "Jeremy"

_Candace is not in the mood to receive visits_

_Don't worry, Mr Fletcher, I understand_

Candace opens the door and says "No no no no no" and giggles grabbing Jeremy "I was just kidding, you come in" and closes the door

Once inside the teenager's room, Jeremy questions

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" says Jeremy

"No, you don't make me feel uncomfortable, I can talk with you" says Candace begging attention

"Well, I just want to know if we can hang out to the cinema…"

And later Candace begins to cry

"I'M A VERY BAD PERSON" and she keeps crying, until the blonde boy consoles her

"There, There Candace" says Jeremy trying to console her "You're not a bad girl, you're the sweetest person I know"

"Oh, it's so sweet that you think that of me" she says "But I can't accept that compliment, I done a terrible thing"

"Really?" and later Jeremy put his hand on Candace's shoulder "Tell me everything that happened"

_4:50 PM_

_Danville Park_

Jake was walking on the park thinking of what happened in the convention center, even if he was happy that Candace got what she deserves, he was feeling bad with himself for the way he act to Phineas and Ferb, he thinks that the pair of brothers would not hang out with them

Later, he stops on a point of the sidewalk, he sees the river and he walks to the border of them, it was the same river that he met Phineas and Ferb and later he looks his reflect of the river and begins to think:

_I can clearly look myself in a mirror, I see a monster, a very very, bad bad monster. How can I let Phineas and Ferb hate me, is not my fault if his sister and I don't get along; but if that is not the cause, then what is it?_

And he sit in the corner to think, but later feels that the earth is trembling, and later hears robotic steps coming

_4:53_

_Candace's Room_

"…And that's how the story is going so far" Candace finish to explain the Jake situation

"Wow" responds Jeremy "I can't believe that do a bunch of craziness just for that kid who was near of your brothers"

"And the worst part is that I don't know how to say I'm sorry, it makes me look like a loser"

"So you don't want it near because it was a kind of disguised monster, right"

That last question make the girl giggling nervously "No, but how do I tell him?"

"Okay think about this: your brothers have the right to be friends to any people they want doesn't mattering their age, but what about you? You want to accept Jake as their friend?"

"¿Yeaaah?"

"Then tell him the truth" and later walks away to the door "But why always have that goose bumps every time you see him"

"I think is not normal, that's all"

"Well, that maybe means that he's special" says Jeremy walking shutting the door, leaving Candace thinking

_4:57_

_Danville Park_

Jake was running from the metallic noises that was nearing perhaps toward him, and it was the Kraken-intator was coming on his way, he doesn't want fight for two reasons: he doesn't want to fight someone and he doesn't has his powers, but in a moment… the machine ran out of gas, and fall near from Jake

"Whoa, that was near, man" says Jake but later he fell on his weight feeling weak, after realizing that the black threads in the tentacles of the machine was…

"SPHINX HAIR!" says Jake and later tries to crawl away, but he realizes that one of the threads get stuck on his leg, he is just left as the sphinx hair weakens him, he just can breath hard and faints

_6:00_

_Candace's Room_

**(A little pause: why I skip time, because it's an important part of the plot, now sit back and keep enjoying)**

Candace was meditating on her room about the idea that Jeremy gives her

"Maybe I should forgive Jake, but how I'd to explain him"

And later, she hears that someone is knocking the window with a pebble, it was Isabella, Candace opens her window and questions to the girl

"Candace" says Isabella sounding in spite of help "You need to help me"

"What, what's going on?"

"I can't find Phineas and Ferb in any side"

"What? It wasn't with you some hours ago"

"Yeah, but… something happened"

_Flashback_

_4:42_

_Flynn-Fletcher Backyard_

Isabella runs to Phineas and Ferb who was on their usual place on the tree of their house's backyard when Isabella runs to them

"Phineas, Ferb" says Isabella "You need to forgive Jake of what he'd do in the convention center"

"Why?" says Phineas "You heard that he just with us because he wants us just for him?"

"You guys made Jake happy and he just need cheer up, you have no idea of he has passed"

_There I needed to explain why Jake was so sad and angry_

"Jake looks really like a bag of problems, but I think is normal for teens like him" says Phineas

"So, are you going to help me to make up the things between you and Jake" and she shows her hand showing that she can't do this alone; the both step-brothers glance each other of how happy made them

"He needs to resolve his problems with Candace" says Phineas and later pauses "But we're going to make it quick to be friends again" and later directs to Ferb "Ferb, I know what third thing we're gonna do today" and later the both take the Garcia-Shapiro girl

"Thank you guys" says Isabella in gratitude and the three was planning the plan to find Jake across the entire city and the three parts to find Jake

_End of Flashback_

"We communicate to find Jake in all sides of the city, but suddenly they disappeared, you need to help me find it"

"I can't" says Candace sad "I'm grounded"

"So" says Isabella frustrated "You can't get down because you grounded, you need to think what is going to happen to Phineas, and he must be somewhere very scared"

"Don't forget Ferb" says Candace reminding her that Phineas was not the only one

"Yeah, he too, there are your younger brothers and you need to protect them" and later Jake's words about being a big brother were finally making sense: as Phineas and Ferb's big sister, her work was not only to "bust" them, was to protect them of any danger and later Candace finally make a decision

_6:10 PM_

Linda was knocking the Candace's room

"Candace" says Linda "We gonna order pizza for dinner" but she was not responding, and Linda decides to open the room

"Candace, I know you're angry because I ground you but it was for you…" and later sees that the window of her room was open and later a rope made by the blankets

"Good!" and later nears to the window and later finds a note; she opens it revealing a letter made by Candace

_Dear Mom:_

_If you find this note, you notice that I escape of my punishment, and you'll think that when I'm coming back I'm going to be in more trouble. But I escape for a good reason, I made a great mistake and I'm going to fix it even if I'm breaking the rules. When I'm coming back I clarify everything_

_Your dear daughter_

_Candace Flynn_

_P.S: I think I forgot to guard the rope of blankets on the window_

_6:13 PM_

_Danville Park_

"This is the final place where Phineas and Ferb communicate with me" the two girls begin to search in part of the park and them find Jake lying in a tree almost breathing

"Jake" says Isabella

"Is… Izzy" says Jake dizzy

"Jake" says Candace "You must know where my brothers are"

"Your brothers?" says and he sighed and later resumes his dry pitch "You must brace yourself, your brothers… are SO in danger"

_Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse_

Phineas was lying unconscious tied on a chair, and later he begins to regain his senses and sees him surrounded by a bunch of crates

"Where am I? Ferb? Ferb!?" and later feels a kick on his leg, he turns back and sees that his brother was tied to him

"Ferb, are you OK?" says Phineas, the mute British just nod

"What happened? The last thing that I remember that we find Jake, and later I wake up tied on a chair"

And later the both hear laughter echoing on the place, and later find that in a spotlight, there was 88 and 89

"You finally wake up, yo fools" says 88

"Now you are in our hands" says 89

"Do you imagine who made us this?" says Phineas ignoring the Huntsboys

"HEY, RIGHT OVER HERE!" scream both feeling ignored

"Oh, hey" says Phineas "You made this to us?"

"Oh, hello" says 89 "We laugh and we say villain speech"

"Right, what you want of us" says Phineas

"Do you know that the dragon is here" says 88

"There's a dragon here? Cool" says Phineas

"Do you guys where he is?" says 89

"Ummmm, no"

"DON'T LIE TO US!" says the huntsboys "YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH A DRAGON"

"Is time to confess" says 88

_Back in the park_

"They were kidnapped" says Candace surprised

"I remember it clearly" says Jake

_Flashback_

_5:30 PM_

Phineas and Ferb find Jake's body trapped in the machine, the two manage to untied to the machine

"Jake, wake up, wake up Jake" says Phineas shaking the teen's body

"..Phineas" says Jake dizzy

"Jake" says Phineas

"The hair… I'm allergic to the hair… put me apart of them" the two decide to apart them of the fur in the other side of the park

"What's the matter" says the redheaded

"Guys…behind you" says the dizzy; the two boys don't understand what he was saying, until for a surprise attack, the brothers got a piece of cloth with clorophorm that make them shake fearful and later they get unconscious

"These are the rules: come to 7 'o clock to the warehouse, don't come in crowd if you want to see them again" is heard 88's shadow

"If you can" says 89 and the two walk away putting both kids in a large bag and both walk away laughing

"No…" says Jake with his head spinning "I don't let you do this" but later he falls in the lawn

_End of Flashback_

"We need to rescue them" says Isabella

"No, you keep safe" says Jake walking away "This is not your business"

"We're going with you" says Candace decided, the boy turns and says to the big sister "No, after what you did in the convention center you want my, no thanks, I'm leaving" and the dragon keeps walking.

In that point, Candace decides to eat her pride and shouts to Jake

"I'M SORRY JAKE LONG, YOU WERE ALWAYS RIGHT"

The boy stops and turns to questions

"What'ya say"

"I'm sorry Jake" says Candace apologizing "You have the reason all the time, I was a bad sister, I was way too jealous because you and my brothers were buddy-buddy and also I don't valuate my brothers like you do, but I don't deserve to lose it" and later sit over her knees begging

"Please Jake; help me to save my brothers"

After a pause, Jake looks to Isabella and the pink-bowed girl says

"If she wants to hang out with Haley, you'll be in her place, besides, what Rose will say" and later begins to think, and he sighed and says

"After all ends, I can give you some advices" and later his worried face change to a decided one "Older brothers, and you must be united" and later Jake put his fist and Candace shakes it

"Thank you, thank you so much" says Candace grateful

"We're running time as we stand here" says Jake "Let's go to my hotel"

"Why we're going to the hotel" says Isabella

"I can't act without my little angel sister pissing me around" and the two girls and the dragon go to the hotel to prepare for action, but the three doesn't figure out that the bracelet that keeps Jake's dragon powers…

Fell down to the ground

* * *

_Next Time, Jake, Candace, Isabella and Haley will go to the rescue Phineas and Ferb_

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Wow, 2,996 words, another large episode, well Jake finally recovers his powers, but he doesn't know it… yet.

And the climax battle will begin next chapter so stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 14: AmDrag Appears! Opening Act

_If you remember last time, Phineas and Ferb were kidnapped for 88 and 89, and Isabella and Candace (leaving for her grounding problem) finds Jake exhausted, after some arguments, the boy decides to help to team-up with the girls, but he don't knows that his power penalty was cancelled, will Jake Long will save the brothers? Will Jake use his powers?_

_All in this chapter and the next one if is necessary_

_You know the disclaimer._

**Chapter 14: AmDrag Appears! Opening Act**

_6:30 PM_

_Outside of the Povenmire Hotel_

The three was running as they can to the hotel, and they found Haley on the outsides of the enterance

"Jake, I receive your call" says Haley "What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this, but remember that kids of the Roller Park and the Gardening Expo"

"Yeah"

"Well, they're was kidnapped by" and later he whispered to the ear

"The huntsboys" the name of the responsible ones makes the girl gasps

"Why they kidnap them"

"I don't know" and later directs to the crowd "But we need to go to the warehouse on the pier as soon as possible, before sounds 7 o clock"

"That is on the other side of the city" says Candace

"How we gonna go in half-hour" says Isabella worried

"Jake…" says Haley "I want to tell you something, Dad…" but later that was interrupted by Jake whistling calling a taxi and Candace and Isabella was the first to board the cab when Jake says "Thou carriage, my ladies"

"Come on Hales" says Jake calling his sister "We need to get going"

Haley sighs and enters to the cab, later Jake enters too

"Where you want to go" says the driver

"To the warehouse in the pier on the other side of the city, Pronto" says Candace

"Right-O" and the taxi drives through the city, unfortunately, when they go through a street, they find a traffic jam

"Well, this can't be good" says Isabella

_6:35 PM_

_Warehouse_

Phineas and Ferb were still confused about what 88 and 89 are referring about.

"What do you mean that dragons disguise themselves as humans?" says Phineas

"Yeah" says 88 "And you were very bad kids"

"Bad kids, man" replies 89

"We're not bad" says Phineas

"Of course you're because you were hiding a dragon from our noses" says 88

"Hey, lawn hair" says 89 refering to Ferb "Why are you not speaking" and he just blink

"SPEAK SOMETHING" screams the huntsboy, later Ferb directs the ear of his brother whispering and later, the triangular-head again gets the word

"Ferb wants to talk, in fact wants to tell you a question"

"Really?!" says the two surprised

_6:40_

_Streets_

The taxi was still stuck on the rush

"Oh, this is hopeless" says Candace appearing lost all hope "My brothers are dead meat"

"Jake" says Haley trying to get attention of her brother "I want to tell you something about my dad"

And later Jake whispers to Haley "Hales, right now my dad is very busy and I think he'll not return to night"

"But Jake…"

"Jake, you need to do something" says Isabella

"What I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, you can drive the taxi"

"What? I'm like 2 years away from my driving license"

"Jake: for the sake of love, people do crazy things, besides the boys are counting with you"

Jake decides to break the rules again, and he gets out of the taxi and asks for the driver

"Let me drive to the pier" says Jake to the driver

"Are you a little young to know how to drive a car" says the driver

"Sir, you must leave me this" and later Jake picks a cap that say "I Heart NY" and a pair of sunglasses and he says

"I'm from New York" and later the driver pass to the co-pilot seat and Jake sits buckles up and grabs the handle

"Its better all buckle up" says Jake and all buckles up

"Ummm, Jake" says Haley

"Phineas, Ferb" thinks Jake "We're coming to the rescue"

"15 minutes; racing game skills don't fail me now" and he in foot on the pedal, the car passes the street and goes through the entire road in a pressured speed, all scream like of they are on a ride of the amusement park

**Song: New York on the Handle**

**Genre: Road Rock**

_**There's no time to waist**_

_**The clock is running out**_

_**What are we waiting to step up the roads**_

_**From the big apple I came to drive**_

_**From the Empire State till more far, far, far, GO!**_

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_**And nothing can stop me now**_

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_**Better that you are not pissing off**_

"AAAAAAH" says Candace "You're very good in the fast lane"

"Well, you must see me when I was trying to get my driving license"

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIE" screams the teenager

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_**And nothing can stop me now**_

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_**Better that you are not pissing off**_

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_**I'm a New Yorker on the handle**_

_6:50 PM_

_On the Pier_

The taxi was on the pier, but was with two wheels of the air

"Not-a-perfect parking" he slumps his body and the taxi was on the land

"I still got it" says the dragon boy thriumphant

Jake was the first to exit of the car, he asks for the taxi driver for the price

"5 bucks if you don't do that again"

"10, keep the change" and Jake gives the dollars to the driver and later he opens the passenger door, Candace was the first to exit

"Laaaaand" says Candace uber-relieved kissing the ground, and later Haley and Isabella exits stunned and they see in disgust to the teenager finally exiting the wild ride

Jake says to the group "I'm going by myself, if I don't going in halfa hour, call the police" and later nears to Haley and says "Take care of the girls, just until my dad comes back and turn Amdrag on his bodies" and Jake goes to a warehouse with the open doors, his intuition says that Phineas and Ferb was trapped there.

"Jake, about my dad" says Haley trying to say that Dad was on the hotel, but Jake was already on the inside of the warehouse, Haley just grunt

_6:51 PM_

_Inside the warehouse_

Jake was inside the abandoned warehouse

"Yo!" says Jake "88!" "89!" "I'm early for your butt-kicking douse" "Release the cartoony-like dudes and nobody will be…" and later, he passes an invisible thread and later, crossbow turrets with lasers were firing to Jake

"Harmed!" and Jake makes air loops avoiding the lasers, later he climbs the crates and, opens the machine's circuits and rips it all as soon as he can, deactivating the turrets

"Even without being dragon, I'm awesome" and later keeps following his path, in many times evading Huntsclan traps installed in the warehouse, but he arrived where two chairs are, but there was not of them

"They're not here" thinks Jake and later shouts "I'm five minutes early of 7, where are the kids, you liars, that was not part of the deal"

"Jake…" is heard a familiar voice, Jake turns back and sees a pair of people who make him scream of happiness

"Phineas! Ferb!" says Jake relieved "Are you guys OK?"

"Yep"

"But… I don't get it, how do you escape of the huntsboys"

"Well, you need to thank Ferb for helping us"

_Flashback_

The huntsboys were on the ground, laughing like fools

"AIRLINE FOOOD!" says 89

_End of Flashback_

"Wow" says Jake impressed "Ferb is really a surprise-filled bag" and the British one just made thumbs up

_6:57_

_Outside the warehouse_

"There's a thing that doesn't fit well" says Jake "Why you were searching me in the park"

"We want to forgive you about what you did in the expo"

Jake's face turns sleeplessly "Ah, that right?"

Phineas giggle and says "It's OK, we just want that you and Candace get along"

"So that's why you want to see me on the park?" and later Jake mutters "And I was thinking that you want to see me on a grave"

"What you said" says Phineas

"I just say that… is good that all is clear as water between us" and he shows his hands, the brothers gladly shakes his hand

"We too, Jake" says and Jake smiles fondly knowing that he is not hated by the creative stepbrothers

"Oh, that's so sweet" is heard in a sarcastic tone, it was 88 and he and 89 that get captive Candace, Haley and Isabella

"We hate sweet" says 88

"Do you think that we're so stupid to know that you'll come in crowd?" says 89

"And you guys are so stupid to be distracted by a British mute kid joke?" questions Jake

"He gets the fault because he's too funny" says 88

"Jake" says Haley "It doesn't matter what happen right now, we're brothers in ARMS"

"What" questions Jake

"You need to show your iron ARM"

"What are you insinuating, dragon girl" says 89

"Yeah Hales"

Haley grunts of desperation and says

"JUST LOOK AT YOUR ARM, YOU STUPID BROTHER"

"Hey, don't call me…" says Jake frustrated pointing to Haley with the arm that the bracelet once envelope, after see what his little sister is trying to say and later Jake makes an evil smirk

"Well, dragon" says 88 "Is you or the kids

"Please Jake, don't do this" says Isabella

"NO, this kids don't deserve me" says Jake leaving him shocked the audience (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace even the Hunstboys)

"Jake, what are you saying" says Phineas

"Who are searching is me, not you" says Jake and later, he begins to walking on backwards to the coast

"I make many bad things in my life, many people separate of my life, even my life is danger itself; but the solution is obvious, it will be better for the world If Jake Long doesn't exist. You just keep living your summer at maximum like you always do, I'll live enough to know about life"

"Jake, don't tell things like that" says Isabella

"Jake, wait" says Phineas "This is not the solution"

"Thank you… and goodbye" and later Jake with a smile drowns himself to the sea

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screams Phineas

_6:59 PM_

_In the sea_

Jake was sinking deeper and deeper in the sea; he only can hear his thoughts:

_I finally look myself in a mirror, and I finally know what I see: I'm not just a special human at all; I also have a lot to learn_

_I think I must be grateful of what I have, but also I must be open to old and new friends when things get bad_

_*Laughs* I'll never understand about being human and dragon at the same time, I always thought that those ones who near to me: my family, my friends, Rose…_

_His life will sink, but thanks to a strange triangular dude and his British step-brotha, I see the life more blingy_

_But what really, really matters right now is save my new friends_

_Oh, I forget to say…that I know what I'm going to say tonight_

And later his body begins to combust in blue flames and he swim to the surface as the flames keep enveloping him

And later, Jake rises to the sky as some of the flames make red wings that keep him of the sky, red-skinned hand with black claws, and a large red and yellow tail with green scales

"Jake" says all except the huntsboys, surprised, relieved and shocked after see that form

"And I just know what two words are" says Jake vociferously cheerful, and later proceeds to scream his all-well know phrase

"¡DRAGON UP!" and the blue flames fully envelop the teenager as he lands to the ground, looking like a blue meteor that comes from Earth, after the blue fireball crashed, the flames extinguish revealing Jake's true form

A large red dragon with a black and green hair just like his human form, red large wings, a yellow belly, a large green-scaled tail and holdings from his claws and paws, he growled at the air

"Jake…" says Phineas

"Long…" says Isabella

"Is… a Dragon!?" says Candace scared and surprised

"Yes" says Haley smiling "Yes he is"

And Jake growls once again

"…Great Gatsby" says Ferb surprised

"And he is not the only one" says Haley and she screams too "Dragon Up" and pink flames envelopes the little girl and knocks the hunstboys freeing the girls, and she and Phineas and Ferb runs to see in a corner to keep themselves fair, and in the pink fire appears Haley in her dragon form next to Jake: smaller than Jake, but showing the same pigtails of Haley, pink small wings, a tail and a clear belly

"Dragons" says the huntsboys

"Amazing" says Isabella "Haley's a dragon too"

"This… is crazy" adds Candace

"So, Huntsclan" says Jake "Are you ready to party?"

* * *

_Next time, the battle starts and Jake must explain everything to the crew_

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Finally! The Long brothers recover their powers, and… a cliffhanger, HA! Sorry, this part is kinda large, but this is getting better and better, so stay tuned, and please leave me a review.

OP61 is out, Peace!


	16. Chapter 15: AmDrag Appears! Closing Act

_In the last time, Jake, Candace, Haley and Isabella go to the rescue of Phineas and Ferb. But things get complicated with the Huntsboys 88 and 89, but luckily Jake decides to fight in the way that he likes: AmDrag Style! After see that the power inhibition was over, but how will this gonna end?_

_Jake, Phineas and Ferb are for Disney_

**Chapter 15: AmDrag Appears! Closing Act**

_7:00_

_Pier_

There were many reactions after the group see Jake and Haley's dragon form: Phineas and Ferb, amazed that his best friend is a gigantic fire-breathing reptile; Isabella, shocked for see a person who has some things in common be a red dragon ; and Candace, horrified by inside know that Jake was really a monster, but no as she imagined.

"We don't fear you, dragon scum" says 89

"Our clan that you dragons sweep it off" says 88 charging his Huntstaff "WILL BE REVENGED"

"Actually, you quit it off not wanting to know about them in the Homecoming night" says Haley correcting

"SILENCE" says the two as they charge to them, but the dragons were more skillful and they rise to the sky, and later Jake teasing says

"Hahaha, too slow!" and both charge to the huntsboys: Jake was ramming 88 with kung-fu like punches and kicks and Haley was flying around 89, making him dizzy

"You can't catch me" says the little dragon as she giggles and later fires her dragon breath, but 89 decides to defend himself spinning his staff, and he run away of the fire, just to find on his back a pile of little crates, falling one little crate and making him ran in circles

"Tsk tsk, rookie" says Haley

Meanwhile, Jake and 88 were fighting like one of that martial arts movies, 88 was waving his weapon trying to shoo him away, but Jake takes the staff with his tail and sweeps it away

"Hey, no fair" says 88 "You have tail"

"I do it for one reason" says the dragon and later grabs him and says "You reminded me that night I don't want to remember" and later he releases it to make him a suplex, but the small huntsboy could escape of the grip

"Hey don't escape" says the dragon as the little hunter, running with 89 to grab Haley with a net

"OK, second thing: you mess with my friends, unforgivable but mess with my sis, is personal" says Jake angry flying in top speed, attacking the hunstboys and taking the net, unwrapping Haley

"And third thing" says as he heard a boat whistle as he says "Nobody mess with the AmDrag" and later Haley and he launch the hunstboys to the air

"Ready Hales" says Jake

"Ready" responds his sister and later both launches a fire blast to launch 88 and 89 to the garbage boat

When they land of the boat of garbage 89 spits garbage and say "Eww, this stinks, literally"

"Really" says 88 "I think it was me" and later something snaps on his mind "Oh, now I remember why steal the vase, for our lair that we're going to put in our lair near of the subway"

"That's why we run for the police" and both begin his now-classical arguments

_7:10 PM_

Haley was observing with her binoculars the huntsboys fight as Jake was on the cell phone talking with his dad

"Well" says Haley looking the boat going far "We'll not going to see them for some time"

"Yes dad" says Jake "I was walking through the city, but I forgot that it was going to dusk, but I'm fine; hey, how was the test"

_A little tight, but you'll be proud of your dad of having his license_

"It's not the first time" says Jake "Hey, maybe after work; we can show you Magus Bazaar so that you can get used to the magical world"

_Sounds good to me, of causality you made new friends as I was absent_

Jake was looking Phineas and Ferb and his friends and with a smile says "Yep, do you think that you can see Hales and me in their house"

_Okey-dokey, where is?_

"Maple Drive 2308, see ya there" and he hangs the phone and later directs to her little sister "Well, our problem is solved for the moment"

"Not quite" says Haley and nears to him "We need to explain it about what they see before they can remember anything"

"No problem-o" says Jake "I'll erase their memories as they sleep" and later Jake calls the boys and girls "Fellas, come out now" and Phineas and Co. nears to them

"Remember the thing you see right there" says Jake

"Yes" says Phineas and later says excited "It was awesome, we can't believe you guys can turn into a dragons"

"But you know why we transformed?"

Phineas want to say something, but he felt without words and he ask why

Jake and Haley whispered a little between them and finally Jake sighs, and he explains

"OK, here's the truth: My family is part of an ancient group of humans that can turn into dragons, me and my sister and my family is part of this clan, and our mission is to protect a world of magical creatures that remains hidden of the normal humans and stop evil magical creatures to destroy both worlds: I know this because I'm not just a dragon. I'm the American Dragon" and he shouts in the air, knowing that there was none to hear it

"AmDrag's in hizz house, y'all"

"Jeez" Haley mutters "Once again his ego inflates"

The boys launch a "ooooh" in amusement

"Yeah, yeah very amazing, really awesome" Jake continues to talk "But… This task is secret mission and none human soul must know about this, it would be messed up if humans know about something it looks like a monster, and I just don't putting attention what the Dragon Council can do to my family, so… please, swear by your lives that you guys keep the secret"

Just a big silence was heard in the pier excluding the sound of the sea, but later the silence is break by Candace

"A-ha, I knew that you're a monster, not like I was imaginating, but still a monster" and later picks the cell phone "When my mom and YOUR mom know about this, you'll be soooo busted"

"What" says Jake "You was not listening to me"

"She never does Jake" says Isabella "She never does"

"What we're gonna do" says Haley concerned "Everything is gonna be ruined thanks for Miss Gossip"

"We can't do anything unless…" says Jake and later directs to Ferb "Tell me if you're still keeping that sleeper gas spray that your cousin gave you in Bastille Day" and later Ferb begins to search on his pocket

"What cousin would give a British boy sleeper gas for a foreign holiday" thinks Haley and later the British boy gave him the spray

"Mom, mom" says Candace on the phone "You're not gonna believe this, Jake Long really is a dragon and…" and later Jake sprays her with the sleeping spray

"Why did my nostrils whisper to me" says Candace dazed as she fell asleep

_Hello, Candace, where are you?_

Jake takes the phone and says to the mom

"Mrs FF, it's me Jake from the Convention Center"

_Oh, the boy who almost my daughter spills on the floor_

"Yeah, please don't remind me that"

_Sorry, but I finally got news of my daughter who escape from her punishment_

Jake holds the call and asks to the three kids

"Punishment?" questions Jake

"She escapes just to find you and apologize"

And later directs to the call

"Ma'am, she is not a criminal just because run for the penalty, she wants to find me and the two can make a ceasefire, we both behave like jerks just for the control of Phineas and Ferb's safety and we realized that big brothers must be united"

After a short pause, Linda responds

_OK, when Candace appears, tells her that I suspend the two weeks of punishment_

"Thank ya, oh and if a couple of people came to your home, relieve it, they're my parents"

_Very well_

And Jake hangs the phone and guards it on the slept girl's skirt pocket

"Don't worry Jake" says Isabella "Your secret is safe with us"

"Now, the question is" adds Phineas "How'll get to home for dinner"

"I got the answer" says Haley and later directs to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella "Guys, have you ever ride a dragon"

"No" says Phineas and Isabella, and Ferb shook sideways his head

"Well…" says Haley with a smirk looking her older brother

"Oh no" says Jake hesitating "No no no no no no, maybe I save your lives, but the Amdrag doesn't want to be your transport, Na-ah, Never"

_7:21_

_The Sky_

Jake was flying in the sky with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella riding him, and Haley grabbing Candace on her arms

"Woo hoo" says Phineas "Awesome, do you think that you can make some tricks in the air?"

"I must remind you that I'm an all-around fighter of the magic NYC" says Jake in a frustrated tone and later scream "NOT A SCHOOL BUS!"

"That's right" says Ferb "You're not yellow"

Haley just giggles after the British boy's comment

**Theme: The Chosen One (American Dragon Jake Long)(Instrumental)**

Jake just sighs and says "OK, hang on tightly"

And Jake roams through the city flying and making air tricks as the boys hold tightly and they scream of emotion, Jake sometimes launches one of them to the air and holds him later with his tail and later are back on the dragon's ham

Haley doesn't want to waist the chance and also wants to make tricks and occasionally dares Jake to a race as she still holds Candace sleeping, she would be screaming if she was awake right on that moment, and worse if she knew that many times they play with her as she throws her body and Jake grabs it on the tail hanging from a leg

Right after some fun in the air, they decide to land on the leaves on the tree, in that point the dragon brothers decide to demorph in that point of the house

_And in that point, it will be 7:30_

The boys decide to unclimb the tree and Jake jokingly says

"We land on the Flynn-Fletcher residence located in the touristic active town of Danville, thanks for flying in Dragon Airlines" and the four kids laugh of that joke, that laugh make Candace wake up

"Huh" says Candace "What am I" says Candace as she wakes up

"Well Phineas" says Isabella "Today was an awesome adventure, but I'm going home, mom maybe is worried about me" as she walks away

"Bye Isabella, see you tomorrow" says Phineas as he and Ferb waves their hands

"Oh, and Jake" says Isabella "Good luck with Rose"

"Trust me Izzy" says Jake, once again showing confident "Love is a battlefield, and I'm the fighter who'll win" and later Isabella walks away, and later, Linda appears in the backyard

"Hi mom" says Phineas

"Hi Phin and Ferb's momma" says Jake

"Hi boys" says as she nears to them "And Jake, looks like you bring Candace here"

"Mom" says Candace "Jake Long and his sister are dragons: they're like 2 meters long, they fly, have sharp claws, tails and they can spit fire"

"What?"

Jake sighed and says to Linda "Don't worry, she was very exhausted about finding me to excuse her behave, and she have a dream of me and Haley being a monster, looks like she don't have the idea yet that I'm not a monster"

"But, but, but I see it" says Candace "Phineas and Ferb are witness too" and later directs to the pair "Tell that I'm not a liar"

Phineas just said "Jake is just a normal kid and Candace was just having a nightmare"

"What, you see it and now you negate it, mom"

"Don't worry Candace" says her mom "Jake convince to lift up the punishment, so don't worry"

"But, but, but"

"Oh, and boys, I think your parents are here"

"Daddy" says Haley entering the house

"Yeah, I don't see my dad the whole afternoon" says Jake relieved as he and Linda enter the house

"Well" says Phineas "Nobody suspected it"

"But it was not a dream" says Candace "If I just only have proof" and later look her cell phone and she discovered that she unconsciously took pictures of Jake and Haley fighting

"There are pictures, proof, HORRAY!" says Candace relieved "Jake is so bus-" and later she looks that once again Phineas was making puppy eyes

"Phineas, what are you looking at me" says Candace

"Candace, we must protect Jake's secret" says the triangular-faced boy with a pity tome

"But I… he must… everybody should know…" later grunts and says again "Look, a secret can't be buried forever"

"But Candace" says Phineas continuing with his tone "We swear that we don't say a word about the Long's secret, think it, you want to betray him just after all the good things that he done for you"

That comment makes her think

"There are some secrets in this world that is better not to tell" adds Ferb

The elder sister sighed of defeat and says "Well, maybe I can pass this time, I'll hold my tongue with the dragon stuff" and later the two brothers hug Candace

"Thanks sis, we know that you can trust Jake" says Phineas relieved

"Yeah yeah" says Candace wanting personal space "Maybe Candace is crazy, but at least Jake's secret is safe, this pictures will not see the daylight again" and begins to erase all the pictures about Jake and Haley in the pier, after the last one was erased, she said

"Now let's pretend that nothing of this happened"

And Phineas and Ferb just lift their thumbs

Later is heard Linda's voice

"Kids, the pizza is here"

"Yay, pizza" says Phineas and the three walks inside the house, as Candace closes the backyard door is heard the mom's voice again

"Oh, there you are Perry"

_7:37_

_Outside the Flynn-Fletcher House _

The Longs were about to go back to the hotel

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for dinner" says Lawrence

"No" insist Jonathan "We're very tired and we need to charge batteries for tomorrow"

"Well, you know now that you have a place to visit when you want to stay in Danville" says the mother

Later Jake nears to the younger kids and says to them

"I want to thank you guys, for all what you taught to me" says the teen referring to how they make Jake happy

"How we do it" questions Phineas

"Amazing" says as he shakes the boys' hairs "Just remember to be careful with your summer plans, and also be nice with your sister"

"Yeah" says Candace "Be nice with me" and later Jake directs to Candace

"Um Candace, I hope all things get cool between us" says Jake

"You bet, I want to tell you a secret, a big brother tip" and later, she nears to Jake's ear and whisper

"If you put my brothers in a danger like that, I swear I'll grab your dragon skin and turn it into a costume, take your tail and make it a scarf, to resume, I'll gonna turn you into a set of clothes" and later she far of him saying "Oh yeah, I'm serious"

After Jake hears the car's honk, he nervously says "I love you too" and runs to the car where he rides it quickly

"Whoa" says Jonathan "Calm down your horses, partner" as he and Haley see the Flynn-Fletcher family going far from his sight and later returns from the sight and sighed together

"Longest. Day. Ever" says Jake exhausted

"Well" says Susan "It's good that your father is now with us and we don't need to hide him secrets"

"I'm glad too honey" says to his wife and later directs to the kids "That reminds me that when we back home, I'm gonna change some things around the house: first of all, I don't want powers inside the house, not fire-breathing unless is for the chimney on winter, always came to your dragon training earlier, I'm making emphasis on you Jake…" and the list of rules to prevent a dragon disaster keeps going and going

"Well, on the brighter side" says Haley "Sooner or later was about to know the truth, right Jake"

"Agree" responds the teen as he was using a white board and a marker "This is gonna be a long summer, and a longer life" and he puts the sign on the rear window of the car saying

AW MAAN!

as the car walks away to the hotel

* * *

_Do you think that this is the end, NOO!, there was two more chapters left: one is called A Letter to Rose: it is about Jake explaining about the weekend in Danville to her girl and the epilogue, and stay tune because if you're lucky the two we're being uploaded at the same time_

_Oh, and sorry if the battle was a little bit short, that's because i don't write battle parts for a while_

_See y'all_


	17. Annex Chapter: A Letter to Rose

_Well, in this point the story goes kinda well, but remains short to end. Jake defeats 88 and 89 and rescue their new friends, and ends tell up everything about the "dragon part", anyway in a mess all swear guard the secret and Papa Long comes back, putting some new rules at home._

_This is a pause of the main plot, and it's annexed to the story_

_The characters of ADJL and PnF are from Disney_

**Annex Chapter: A Letter to Rose**

_Monday_

_Hong Kong _

_3:30 PM_

Two girls in school uniforms enter to their room in an apartment: both are blonde, and have blue eyes, but one has a pale pink flower pendant and another has her hair on a ponytail with a blue clip; both of them put their books on the desk.

"Oh, what a day" says the blonde with the straight hair, opening her laptop

"Tell me about it" says the ponytailed girl "I can't even understand almost what the teacher, trust me Rosie, I don't know if it was a good idea that we moved here"

The girl called Rose find that on her e-mail it was a new mail, she sees it and sees that is from Jake:

_Dear Rose:_

_It has been passed two weeks and two days after I see you for last time but, it doesn't mean that the story between us is over._

_You see Rose, I was very depressed too because I need to say goodbye early, I was begin to think that anyone who nears me ends up losing and all that stuff (Sorry if this sounds kinda Emo), but I need to thank a couple of happy-go-lucky inventive kids who turn me back to a brighter being. Maybe some time you can meet them_

_Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Ferb is not his real name, maybe I'll know later), they're very good making anything that they want since a great construction to a national day, the Saturday was the day I met them, we made a Roller Park, a giant plant and a night walk on the pier in high-speed_

_But that was nothing that we do in Sunday, ain't a free day: first in the hotel, I have the surprise to their visit making a rocket elevator in the hotel I almost go to Jupiter, later we decide that our families meet a little bit when we decide to make a picnic (can you believe that my parents and their parents like the same song of the same band) we made many things in Danville before we came back to New York; I remember that the last thing we made before return was a Music Video when I was the star, I was the star._

_That experience made me think that I made any day my adventure, and my summer days mostly, I having many options to pass the summer: practicing for skateboard tournaments, having a summer job or assisting to practice a new instrument, I don't know, summer won't last forever._

_And about our relation, I hope that long-distance for the moment, and do you think will make more romantic that instead of e-mails would be letters_

_Well, I gotta go because in America is almost midnight._

_Love ya forever_

_Your boy_

_Jake_

_P.S: I miss you everyday_

After read the mail, she smiles grabbing her heart and says whispering

"I love you too" says smiling

"Uuuuuh" says the ponytail girl, Violet, Rose's twin sister "Old-style letters, that is so romantic"

"You know that right, Vi" and later, she closes her laptop and grabs the book on the desk "Come on, if we want to take a walk on the park with our classmates, we need to finish our homework"

Violet snorts and says "Right, homework"

* * *

_Well, coming up next the epilogue_

**Author's Note: **I want to make credit to Luiz4200 (The one who leave me more reviews that no one do) and his story "Showing Jonathan Around", Fudogg's "Goodbye" and Ada69's "Letters" for give me a little inspiration in the Jake/Rose part

Also, I include a little Violet; I think that is the name of Rose's twin (inspired as "Roses are red, Violets are blue) and I think that her personality is different for her (tomboyish but kinda introverted)

Anyway, see the epilogue

Bye


	18. Epilogue: Inside the Same Dreams

_OK, this is it people, the epilogue of "An American Dragon in Danville"_

_It ocurrs the Monday night after the weekend_

_Well, for the last time, Jake Long and Phineas and Ferb are not of my possession, are from Disney._

**Epilogue: Inside the Same Dreams**

_Monday_

_New York_

_Jake's room_

_8:55 PM_

Jake was talking with Trixie and Spud, his friends about the weekend that he had on Danville, their friends was amazed of the change

"Wow" says Trixie on the phone "I can't believe you have a weekend to repair yourself"

"Believe it" says Jake "Jake-man's better than never, you should meet that kids too"

"Jakers" is heard Jake's dad voice "Time to go to bed, you must wake up early for your DJ class"

"OK dad"

"Well, see ya tomorrow" says Jake "After my turntable practice, we see you on the skate park"

"Sure" says Spud "It's our summer after all"

"And we need to seize any of the 104 days we've got, well see ya" and he hangs the phone and turns off the light, and the only light that illuminates the room, is the moonlight, he tries to sleep, but later he picks up a large brown box and opens it

Inside the box, there were 7 gifts that the kids gave him that weekend: A CD with the name "Music Surrounds the World by Danville 7 feat. Jake Long", another one there was a notebook filled with formulas for Chemistry, Physics and Algebra, a pair of red gauntlets, a digital video camera with a video of Jake and Ferb skating, the picture that Django draw for Jake in the Gardening Expo already colored, later he sees the scrapbook of the photos of Jake in his weekend in Danville, and later he grabs a oval-shaped necklace with the Chinese character of "Love", he twists it forming it a heart, he opens it, revealing a photo similar to the dance with Rose, he smiles and later closes it again, put the necklace on the box again and puts on his place

Jake just returns to his bed and says to himself as he covers with

"Candace; she maybe is crazy, but she has a responsibility like me, Isabella; we both share hopes for future in love; and Phineas and Ferb, I thank that we meet each other, besides they're imaginative kids, nobody will believe that his friend is a dragon"

He sighed and says

"Face it Jake, maybe you're not gonna see them again" and he sees his nightstand his dream charm and says

"Unless…"

Moments later, he finds himself in the dream corridor, later he sees a couple of doors

**FERDINAND "FERB" FLECTHER**

**PHINEAS FLYNN**

"Hmmm, maybe I can see what they dream" and he grabs first the Ferb's door, when he opens it, his eyes get squared about what he see: a red sky and crimson landed environment, with many Union Jack and Green F flags, and many yellow submarines seen flying. In one part, is seen Ferb dressed like a king on a golden throne made of wrenches on back of a Flynn-Fletcher family portrait all dressed in Victorian clothes, as he is served the food by maids very similar to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

"Well, your majesty" says one of the maids "I hope the food we serve you was from your total enjoyment" he nods and winks his eye and the maid retires giggling, another maid nears and says

"Your highness" says another Vanessa-look alike maid "Are done all the preparative for the"

"Yeah about that" says Ferb "Keep safe that Duchess Candace not start with her craziness again"

"My pleasure" and the maid retires, he picks a silver bell on his table and makes it sound, and later appears Phineas in clothes similar to Ferb

"Oh, King Flynn" says Ferb "Do you lock my inner voice properly?"

"Yes, my royal brother" says Phineas "Its right over here" and gives him a little box with chains to the king, and he feels that shakes and raddles

"Hmmm, still angry and babbling about maybe I by myself made all that possible"

"Ha, your humor is incomparable, crowned brother" and the king

Jake still surprised, shuts the door calmy and sits on the floor singing the Twilight Zone tune

Later stands up and opens the Phineas' door seeing another type of landscape: it was a tropical island with roller coasters, formula cars and platypus boats, later Jake says

"At least are kinda normal"

Later he sees Phineas wearing beach wear and his friends partying as he holds a glass of tropical drink, when Phineas sees Jake on the door he waves him "Hey Jake"

"Phineas" says Jake and he waves him too

"Hey, do you wanna come to party with us"

"Maybe later" says Jake and later says "Can I talk with you with a second, in private"

"OK" says as he talk with his friends and directs to him on the edge of the door

"I was to make you a favor" says Jake "As I see you're the most chit-chatter of the duo"

"Yeah"

"Remember about the dragon things that I mention, well, you guys weren't supposed to know about it"

"Why?"

"Because the humanity would freak out about this Magical World stuff, and later the Dragon Council will put his foot to splat me and…" says Jake begin to grunting

"Jake, stop, don't freak out" says Phineas trying to calm down Jake

"You don't need to worry about this… we promise that will keep your secret"

"For real?"

"Well, keeping secrets is what friends do"

"Friends" whispers Jake and later hugs Phineas

"Well, I later turn back to the party" says Phineas almost going to his dreams

"Yo Phin" says Jake "3 favors: 1, you and Ferb be nice with Candace, 2, don't stay away from Isabella, and 3, gave Ferb my greetings"

Phineas just nod and zips his mouth before he goes back, making Jake smile and with a hush closes the Phineas' door

He looks the two doors, leaning to the gap of both sighing relieved and says

"Now what?" and later snaps and goes to another door who says: **BRAD MORTON**

He peeks of the door, later closes it and runs far of the door giggling, and later silences himself and says

"Man that's hollow… but it works" and later turns back: peek, closes, run away and laughs saying

"I never get tired of this"

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks 4 all the support for this story, I hope you liked it and please leave me a lot of reviews

Also I want to say that I'll prepare the possible sequel ASAP

Well, OP61 is out

PEACE!

(closes the curtain)


End file.
